To Love Alone
by Priest-of-Gaia
Summary: Sora can't stop thinking of Riku. He tries to tell Riku how he feels, but he can't. What would people think? Besides, Riku has a reputation. Sora soon finds out that waiting will cause him to lose his chance, and maybe lose Riku. SoraxRiku
1. Dreams of Wishes

**To Love Alone**

_Dreams of Wishes_

_"Hello," Sora called to the nothingness ahead of him._

_"Hi," a voice called back. Familiar, but too distant to distinguish._

_"Who's their?" Sora asked._

_"Who? You know who," It said again. The voice grew closer._

_"No, I don't. I can't see," Sora stated. The voice chuckled. "What's so funny?"_

_"You. So simple," It said. No it was really close._

_"Simple? I am not simple," Sora said frustrated._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really."_

_"Well, then who am I?"_

_"I don't know," Sora said confused. It laughed again. Sora caught on this time. The laugh was perfect. It was a laugh that made you want to smile, even if you angry or said. It was silly, yet, it kept a masculine tone that was sexy. "Riku?"_

_"Of course. Who else would be here? Don't you think I am here a little too often, though?"_

_"As if it is my fault," Sora pouted._

_"Well, if you would stop being a coward and just tell me how you feel, maybe you wouldn't have to wish it happened, then dream about it night after night," Riku told him._

_"Fantastic! I am arguing with my subconscious. I really do need to do something," Sora said._

_"Yes, but in the meantime, we can still enjoy ourselves, can't we?" Riku said, finally coming out of darkness and grabbing Sora's hands._

_"I suppose, but it won't help me much," he said sadly. Riku caressed his face softly as if wiping away a fine powder. He gently pressed his lips against Sora's. It comforted Sora, but he knew it would not go very far, no matter how hard he wished._

_"I know it's hard," Riku said. Sora let himself be embraced by Riku's arms. Although it was fake, he could smell the small dash of cologne Riku put on at school. It felt nice to simply be held by him. Sora wished it would never end, but as always, it ended inevitably._

* * *

"Sora, you're alarm clock has went off three times. How far back are you in that head of yours," his mother said, sitting on the side of his bead as she stroked his forehead. She often did this. She was worried he was always sick, especially lately. His feelings for Riku certainly changed him. He always felt sad and lonely. He wondered if he could ever just forget his feelings. He knew they would never come true.

"Sorry, mom. I was just dreaming, I guess," Sora yawned.

"Honey, some times I wonder if you are even alive in here. Seems like every time you go to sleep lately you end up sleeping through the alarm. I can't figure out what is wrong. If you aren't sick, then-"

"It's nothing. I've just been enjoying the extra sleep, that's all," he lied to her. She looked at him. A desperate look that told him she wanted to know more. She wanted to help him, but Sora could not let her. He was not sure his problem would be something she would want to solve.

"All right. Well I am leaving for work soon, so hurry up and get ready and I can drop you-"

"I'll walk," Sora said quickly as he crawled out of his bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I don't want you to be late anyway," he lied again. Truthfully, he just did not want to play twenty questions on the way there until she figured out what was wrong. She sighed, walked to the doorway, and stopped.

"Have a good day today," she said quietly.

"Ya, sure. You too," he said as he pulled out blue jeans and a random shirt from his dresser. She tried to give a consoling smile, but Sora simply could not bring himself into a good mood. He would go to school, watch Riku, wish he would somehow like him, then come home depressed. A cycle. A pathetic cycle that he wanted to break, but could not.

He was friends with Riku. He could not say best friends. Not anymore, at least. They were the best childhood friends, but now, Riku is more popular then him and that certainly has condemned their relationship. Riku talks to him different around his friends. Sora always feels like he is an obstacle around Riku with his group. As though Riku wants to approach him, but mostly wants to get around him when he gets there. Every time he is alone with Riku, (which is rare) Sora tries to force any hint or clue he can at Riku, but it fails. It fails and ends up nowhere. Which is probably for the better, considering Riku would never even consider such a thing. Going out with a boy. His reputation would be crushed.

Sora lazily changed into his clothes and went to find his shoes. One was on the top of the staircase. The other had somehow appeared in his room. He put them on and grabbed his book bag. He hesitantly walked out the door, wishing he could stay home and do anything else but go to school.

He walked down the sidewalk with his head down, ensuring his feet did not hit the cracks. Suddenly, he felt someone nearly tackle him to the ground.

"Hey Sora!" Tidus yelled. One of his friends, kind of. He had awkward conversations with Tidus, though, he imagined everyone did. He talked non-stop about blitzball. Sora only barely knew what it was. Tidus loved to brag about it to anyone who did not plug their ears. It bugged Sora a little, but he was not in the mood to care too much.

"Great news, guess what?" Tidus asked, excited.

"No," Sora said accidentally. "I mean...hehe...sorry."

"Umm...Okay...anyway, Riku is having a party tonight. Well, sort of a party. It will only be five people, but anyway, you are coming. Riku wanted me to ask-" Tidus said.

"Really!" Sora said, nearly jumping from excitement.

"Ya! I know isn't it great!" Tidus exclaimed, not actually understanding why Sora was so excited.

"Yes, it is," Sora said. He would be invited to a small party. Riku actually invited him to a party. That was good, right? This could be the perfect opportunity to tell Riku. Sora took a deep breath of confidence and let it out, feeling a much better mood coming upon him. He could not wait for tonight.


	2. Reflections

**Chapter 2**

_Reflections_

Sora arrived at school in higher spirits than usual. He immediately went to his home room to sit and think until the bell. It was great. He would not be able to concentrate on anything now. He was going to tell Riku he liked him.

"Morning Sora," Yuna said. Not exactly one of his friends, but a friendly acquaintance.

"Good morning," Sora said cheerfully. She eyed him carefully. Even she picked up on his change in mood.

"Someone found his happy place," she said. He smiled, thinking of his 'happy place'.

"Not quite yet," he said. She laughed.

"Are we crushing on someone?" she interrogated. It slightly worried him that she knew what was going on.

"Well-"

"Ohhh. Who is the cute girl?" Yuna blurted out. Sora felt his stomach twist at the question. Already it was becoming awkward. No one would be able to think of him with another guy.

"Umm...it is...well...never mind," he said.

"Humph. Fine. Keep your wonderful little goddess girlfriend to yourself," she mocked. He sighed.

"Come on class, please sit," the teacher instructed as the bell rang. He was trying to shut the door, but people continued to file in, amongst them was Riku. Sora stared at him lovingly. His eyes wandered down his body to a small bulge from his jeans that was barely noticeable, but still nice to look at.

"Hey Sora," Riku greeted him as he snapped out of his day dream.

"Hi...Riku," Sora said back.

"Okay, today we will discuss the books you all have been reading," he said. Sora's eyes widened. He forgot to even find a book to read. He did not have time to read some book while trying to figure out how he was going to tell his friend he liked him. Why did this man ask for so much. "Would anyone like to volunteer to share about their book before I volunteer you against your will?"

"I would," a girl in the front asked. Her name was Rikku. Similar to Riku's name, but definitely not alike.

"Thank you Rikku," he said as he sat in his chair to listen attentively.

"This here book was fantastic. There were extremely crazy women that began to kill their husbands with arsenic and then-" Rikku said excitedly.

"Okay Rikku, that is fine," he told her.

"But I wasn't finished," she said.

"No one wants you too," a snobby girl in the back said.

"Hey! Shut your mouth!" Riku yelled.

"Put a shirt on!" the girl yelled back, insulting her more than revealing outfit.

"Enough girls. Now, to be honest, I am interested in hearing what you have read, Riku," the instructor said as he stared at him. "Since you claim you read and do not do your homework, let us find out."

"All right," he said confidently. "My book was about two boys who were best friends. They face this dramatic war and ended up wanting more from their friend," Riku stated plainly, causing everyone to cock their eyebrows.

"More?" the teacher asked.

"Yep. They became close. They started having feelings for each other and they dated and stuff," Riku told him honestly gaining a "Ewwww" from the class.

"And then," the teacher implied for him to continue, intrigued that he read such a controversial story.

"I guess they have sex-"

"Okay, stop. As soon as I start feeling proud of you, you always blow it," he said. Sora was amazed. Riku read a story about two guys that ended up liking each other. Is that a coincidence? Maybe he liked it. Maybe Sora did have a chance. Sora heard him smirking and giggling about the topic with some of his other friends. Then again, maybe not.

When the bell rang, Sora hurried out of the room to wait for Riku. He hoped he could catch him without his friends. He was lucky.

"Hey, Riku," Sora called.

"Hey. Tidus invited you to my party, right?" Riku asked, seeming a bit distracted by waving and saying hi to people passing by.

"Ya, I can't wait. It will be awesome."

"Uh-huh."

"So that story you read. You liked it?" Sora asked, hoping it did not sound to creepy.

"Hey, I'll see you later," Riku said as he joined a group of people.

"Damn," Sora exclaimed quietly. He did not like Riku like this. When ever he was not around his friends, he was perfect. Sora wished he would be alone with Riku most of tonight, otherwise, it would be impossible to tell him.

Sora went to his second, third, fourth, fifth, lunch, and sixth hour. When the bell rang for seventh, he jumped up happily. He would see Riku again. It was gym class. A really small class too, meaning, Riku would be normal. Sora changed and went into the gym to sit and wait for the instructions for today.

"Okay kiddos," the gym teacher said. " Every one outside in the field. You can run, walk, play football, but you better be moving."

"Yes!" the class yelled. Riku just came out of the locker room. Sora walked out to the field with him.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. To be honest, I would rather just sit," Riku stated. Sora thought it was a bit odd. Riku was usually active.

"Well, we have to do something," Sora told him.

"Really?" Riku asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Come on. Follow me before he gets out here," Riku whispered. They charged down the field and careful ran down the hill at the end. They quickly ran to the path the school put in for the cross-country team to run on and stopped.

"Whew," Riku panted.

"You are crazy. He is going to know we left," Sora said.

"Maybe." They walked down the path and Riku suddenly took a turn off of the path.

"Where are you going?"

"I found something a couple days ago, just follow."

"Hey, Riku. Out of curiosity, why did you invite me to your party if you could only have five friends? Certainly you know more popular kids than me?"

"Sora? How shallow do you think I am? I invited you because we don't see much of each other any more. Just thought it would be nice. And actually, only you and Tidus are going to be there."

"Huh? Why?" Sora questioned.

"The others did not want to come after I told them what it was for," Riku told him. Sora suddenly caught the vibe that Riku did not want to tell him.

"And what would that be?"

"I'll tell you when we there," Riku said avoiding the question. They walked a couple minutes more and came to a clearing in the woods. In the center was a large lake with petals floating on top of it. It reflected the perfect blue sky like a mirror. Sora could not believe something this beautiful had been here for so long and no one had found it.

"Cool," Sora said.

"It is usually were I come to think or rest, sometimes even sleep." Sora felt a sudden urge of happiness. Riku was always different away from his other friends. Sora joined him in sitting on a large rock formation overlooking the water. Riku stared at himself in the lake.

"This is an amazing place," Sora said, admiring it's beauty again.

"Yes. Every time I look at the water, I feel like maybe something is hiding in it, in my reflection. Sometimes I wonder if I can find my true self in the water and ask it what I really want." Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Don't you ever feel like you don't know yourself. Don't you sometimes feel like there is something there, deep within you, wanting to come out, but it can't because you don't know what is, or maybe you know what it is, but don't want it to come out in fear of what people might think?" Riku spoke gently with a tone of confusion.

"Actually, yes Riku," Sora said. What Riku had said was exactly what Sora had been thinking the last couple days.

"It seems like sometimes your reflection has the answer," Riku said.

"Reflection? Why?" Sora asked.

"Well, it is like taking another you and putting it in front of you. You are staring at the only person you can be completely honest with."

"Yes, I guess you are right, but you can be honest with me, Riku," Sora told him as he joined in his reflection. Riku smiled.

"Maybe so." Sora tried to say it. He tried to say what he felt with Riku. He tried, and failed.

"Riku, what is that party about anyway?" Sora asked. He did not want to ask that. He wanted to say he loved Riku and wanted to spend eternity with him.

"Oh yeah. Well, my father may get a promotion tonight," Riku said.

"That's great," Sora stated.

"If he gets it, we might have to move," Riku said.

"What? No, you can't move!" Sora yelled accidentally.

"I don't want to, but my dad really wants this."

"But Riku, your whole life is here!"

"I know that! Don't you think I have thought about it! You are just like everyone else! No one tries to comfort me, they just blame me and tell me I can't go. Well I can't do a damn thing about it!" Riku yelled as he stood up.

"Riku, I'm-" Sora started, feeling guilty about how he acted.

"Forget it! Don't bother coming if you are going to act like every other friend I have. Me and Tidus will enjoy each others company and when the day comes, I guess he will be the only one on my side!" Riku screamed walking away. Sora felt a tear trail down his face. He felt a bit of jealousy about Tidus, but pushed it away, feeling selfish for being more concerned with that then how he just hurt his friend.

Riku was out of sight now and Sora rubbed his eyes. He did not mean for it to sound like that. He simply meant that he could not leave because if he did, Sora would be alone. He would love someone that would never know for the rest of his life. Sora had ruined everything. Could he even show up at the party. Riku probably would not want him there now.

Sora returned to the field at the final minutes of class. Riku was not there. The teacher had not noticed they were gone which was a relief. They went back into the gym to change and Riku was no where in sight. Sora wondered if he simply went home.

After the bell rang, Sora walked out of the school and waited for his mom to pick him up. She was later than usual.

"Sorry, honey, I was talking with Riku's mother," she said, causing guilt to swell up inside him.

"She tells me you were invited to Riku's party," she said, trying to cheer him up still from the morning. "That will be fun."

"Umm... Yeah, I can't wait," Sora lied. He could not bring himself to tell her about what had happened, and not just because it involved skipping class.

"Well, let's go to the store and bring a gift for his father and pick up some snacks for the party," she told him as they left the school. Now he was going to have to get all this stuff for nothing, causing more guilt to consume him. He hoped she would not figure out. He would have to grab the stuff, pretend to walk over, then ditch the stuff and find something to do. "Don't worry honey, I told her I would drop you off so you didn't have to carry everything."

"Great," Sora said sarcastically. She did not notice. This day was growing worse by the second.


	3. Thankful

**Chapter 3**

_Thankful_

"Sora, we're here," his mom said, shaking him from his daydream. He was picturing every bad thing that could happen when he arrived at Riku's.

"Sorry," Sora said as he opened his door to step out.

"Something on your mind?" she asked. Sora rolled his eyes. The questions begin. If you could kill someone with questions, Sora was sure he would be dead.

"No, just tired," he lied. He hoped she would buy it.

"I don't see how. You sure nothing is happening at school?"

"Yes, mother," he replied, trying desperately to keep his attitude from bursting out.

"Because if something is happening, I think I have the right to know," she said as they walked through the doors to the store.

"Mom, please stop. I am fine, if something happens, I will tell you, but stop asking me if something is wrong because nothing _is_ wrong- AHHH! Riku!" Sora yelled accidentally as he noticed Riku walking slowly towards them with his head down. He had not noticed them yet. Sora dived behind a shelf and stayed their until he passed. He smiled at his mom and walked out.

"So diving for cover from your friend is your way of ensuring me that nothing is wrong. What happened?" she asked, smiling now that she knew she was right.

"Fine. Me and Riku got into an argument-"

"About what?"

"Nothing," Sora blurted out defending the real answer.

"Well if you both argued about nothing then it should not be to hard to make up," she told him.

"That is not funny. It was not a big deal. I just don't want to go to his party. Well, actually, I imagine he does not want me their," Sora said.

"I'm sure he does. Besides, you are going. He needs all the support he can get," she told him. He moaned angrily.

They walked into an aisle with snacks and grabbed chips and dip. She forced Sora to get two cards which he tried to refuse several times. One was a congratulations for if Riku's father was promoted, the other was a sympathy for if he was not. Lastly, they picked out a gift.

"How about flowers?" she asked.

"Mom, you don't give guys flowers," he explained.

"What's wrong with that. They pretty."

"No."

"Okay, how about a nice coffee mug?"

"Yeah. That will do," Sora said. She shook her head, sensing his uncaring attitude.

"You could get some flowers for Riku. That is a good apology present," she suggested.

"No! Are you crazy?"

"Just a suggestion," she said strangely. Sora eyed her carefully. She found the gift and they checked out. When they got to the car the put the bags in and stepped in. Sora tried to calmly breath. He was becoming nervous. He had no idea what Riku was going to do if he showed up. He wished he did not have to go, but his mom was not going to change her mind. She did not know the biggest problem Sora had. She did suspect a larger problem, but she probably would not even dream of what it was.

"There it is," his mother said in an annoyingly cheering voice. His heart was beating quickly. He wanted to disappear. Not be seen. "Don't forget the stuff in the back." Sora walked out after grabbing the bags and slowly walked to the door, trying to wait for the sound of his mom's car to drive away. She was not going to leave. She suspected his plan of escape.

Riku's house was a simple two-story building with white siding. The yard had a lot of small bumps and hill, so they did not have much plants. Sora stepped onto the porch of their home, fearing he may die of a heart attack as he felt his heart race faster and harder. He put a hesitant finger on the doorbell he would not have even used had this been a normal circumstance. He heard the chime faintly through his heartbeats and heavy breath. _Don't let Riku open it. Don't let Riku open it_, Sora thought to himself. Footsteps could be heard coming to the door. _No, don't answer it,_ he thought. He heard the hand turn the handle. Click. The door unlocked to allow entry as it swung open, releasing a current of cool air from the air conditioner. It was Riku. Sora should have received a medal for not running away.

"Umm...Hi?" Sora said questioning the response of Riku, who was not showing any emotion yet. Chills ran down Sora's spine as he half-wished he would simply shut the door in his face and let him go home.

"Hey," he said back as he stepped sideways to allow him through. "Come on in."

"Okay," Sora said quietly. Riku shut the door behind him after he waved to his mother who now drove off. Sora saw a window that was lifted open a bit. He considered using it to escape before Riku tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sora?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" Sora tried to say normally as he bit his lip. As though expecting him to swing.

"I'm sorry. Today, I should not have yelled at you. I mean, you did not mean it like that. I know you just wanted me to stay. I did not mean to scream," Riku apologized as he stared into Sora's eyes without blinking. Sora felt his skin flood with a nice warm feeling like the sun just came out on a rainy day.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to sound like that either. I just don't want you to leave," Sora said. _Okay, this is it. Tell him how you feel. It is perfect. And if all else fails, I can easily dive through that window and haul ass_. "Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something. The real reason I acted that way," Sora said, feeling his heart rate pick up again.

"What is that?"

"I-umm-I really...Riku...I...well...listen-"

"Calm down," Riku said grabbing his shoulders to stare him closer in the eyes. Sora smiled into his eyes. Their faces were close and it distracted Sora from his task. He snapped out of it and took a breath.

"It's nothing, really. I just want to say you are my best friend, Riku," Sora lied to him.

"Oh. Okay. Your mine too," he smiled.

"Riku? Oh...my...sorry. Did I interrupt something"? Tidus asked, eyeing them strangely. Riku released Sora quickly and Sora swore he seen him blush a little. Not that he had room to talk, he felt his face light up too.

"Nothing, Tidus. Just apologizing to Sora," Riku said. Tidus laughed.

"Awwww. How sweet," Tidus mocked. Riku pushed him playfully.

"Funny. Come on let's go eat," Riku said. Tidus smiled at him and followed Riku. Sora sighed. Riku was not going to like him like he liked him. He could tell. He avoided everything that did not make him look straight. Sora tried to push the thoughts from his mind and he entered the kitchen.

"Grab a plate. Oh and sit your stuff wherever. My dad won't be home for another 20 minutes. Then we figure out whether he is promoted or not," Riku stated, surprisingly calm considering what it meant. Sora grabbed a thin paper plate and put very little on his plate. He was not hungry. He could not think about anything but Riku's father's promotion. He would figure out tonight.

They watched a movie while they ate. No one talked much. Everyone was thinking about the promotion. Riku's mom finally came in to greet them with a shaky voice. She was nervous. Sora did not know which she was worried about. She might actually want him to get the promotion.

As they sat and watched the movie silently, they suddenly heard the sound of a car door slamming. Everyone's eyes opened widely. Riku's mother's gasp could be heard from the other room as she raced to greet him at the door. Sora held his breath as they all watched the front door. It was opened by Riku's father, wearing a black business suit. He looked his wife in the eyes and smiled.

"I got the promotion!" he yelled. She cheered and hugged him. Riku smiled awkwardly and stood up to congratulate his father. Sora's face was straight, not moving. He did not know what to do. Tidus' mouth twisted into a angry frown as he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't know why the hell he is so happy," Tidus mumbled as he shut the door. Sora stood up and forced his face into the best grin he could achieve without looking insane and shook Riku's father's hand.

"That is excellent, sir," Sora said with a small hint of enthusiasm. Riku was running his hand through his hair. He was upset. Sora could tell. As they all moved back into the kitchen, Sora gave Riku a consoling smile. Riku gave a small smile back.

"Thank you for coming Sora...and Tidus, where ever he is. I appreciate you came. Since this will be considered a going away party I guess," he said bluntly. His wife gave him a small smack at his comment. Sora felt sick. That window was looking good right now.

Tidus walked in with a spiteful stare that caused Riku to eye him as much as his father. Riku's father was now opening Sora's gifts and thanking him along the way.

"Well, I appreciate your support, Sora, and your mother's for that matter. You don't know how much this promotion means to me-" he said honestly before Tidus cut him off.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Tidus cut through what cheer was in the room like knife. "Do realize what the hell you are doing. If you're not smart enough to see you son does not want to leave than you are a fucking idiot. You know what, if I was Riku, I would hate you. I would hate you for ruining the lives around you for you sake." Tidus looked him directly in the eye. "Fuck you." Riku's face swelled into an angry rage. His eyes looked like they might have been coated in poison as he stared at Tidus.

"Shut up. Who the hell are you to act like this in front of my family. If you my friend, you would not have done what you just did. Do think this is easy for him. I can't believe you. How about you turn your ass around and get the fuck out my house because you sure as hell aren't my friend anymore!" Riku pushed Tidus hard into the wall, knocking off a receiver from the phone on it.

"Riku!" Riku's parents both yelled. Sora did not know what to do.

"What the fuck is your problem. It isn't my fault. It's your dad's-"Tidus argued, earning him a punch in the face. Tidus recovered quickly and fought back with right hook that caught Riku's jaw.

"ENOUGH!" Riku's dad screamed. "OUT! Riku was right about you. Get out you disrespectful son of a bitch!" Sora didn't expect to hear Riku's father speak like that. Tidus turned around and hurried to the door.

"Your whole family is a bunch of assholes Riku!" Tidus shouted before he walked out the door. Riku clenched his fist. Suddenly, he charged out of the room after Tidus. Sora closed his eyes, hearing the harsh tackle, followed by the sound of punches. Riku's father walked out of the room to ensure Riku's safety. His mother was in tears. Sora stayed seated, not sure of what to do.

"Thank you, Sora. You and your mother both are a good people," she said softly through sobbing. He smiled. Glad he came. He could not believe how Tidus reacted.

"He's gone," Riku's father returned.

"What?" she asked.

"Riku ran off. He must of not wanted to talk about it. I'm not yelling at that boy. He had every right-"

"I know dear, but that should not have happened, at least not like that," she said.

"Yeah. Sora? You want me take you home?" he asked.

"No, that's fine," Sora replied, finding his voice. "I feel like walking."

"Okay. See you later. We will let you know when he turns up," he told him. Sora nodded. He had a feeling he knew where he was.

When he walked out the door, he saw a trail of blood leading onto the sidewalk. He followed the sidewalk to the school and walked onto the track and field. He walked down the hill as the sun was setting over the forest. Sora entered and quickly tried to find the path Riku showed him before his light was completely gone. He found the clearing and saw Riku laying beside the lake, watching the sunset.

Sora smiled. He walked up to him and sat down beside him. Riku did not seem surprised to see him, as though he expected him to come.

"You are a good friend Sora," Riku said, sitting up. He wrapped his arms around him in a friendly hug that made Sora feel amazing. He wished it would last forever.

"I will remember you when you are gone," Sora said as Riku released him. Riku smiled at him.

"I will remember you too, Sora," he said back. Despite the fact Riku was going to be leaving, Sora could not tell him. He could not say he loved him. He did not think it mattered now. Either way, Riku would be gone from his life.

Riku did something unexpected. He laid his head in Sora's lap. Sora stared at the back of his head, unsure of what to do. Even though the night did not turn out that great. This moment, made Sora made up for it all and Sora was thankful it was ending like this. Maybe it was best that he did not say anything.

As the sun finally set, Sora leaned his head on Riku's shoulders, and they fell asleep together, as Sora tried not to think about how he would never see his friend again.


	4. Shattering Perfection

**Chapter 4**

_Shattering Perfection_

_Riku ran his hands in Sora's shirt, moving over his soft skin. Sora was completely relaxed, letting Riku touch him. The feeling was amazing. Riku smirked._

_"What?" Sora asked._

_"You. Dreaming again. This could have actually happened last night. But you let me fall asleep on your lap without saying a word," he said. Sora frowned. _

_"Dreaming? Well, I don't care anymore. He is moving. It is not like it would have mattered," Sora said crossing his arms._

_"Mattered? It would matter if you were the reason to stay. How do you know I would not stay if you told me you loved me?" Riku said._

_"I don't know," Sora muttered._

_"It is worth a try, don't you think? "Riku asked as he began to fade._

_"Yeah. I guess so. It' just so-"_

_"Hard. I know. But you probably won't regret it, even if it doesn't work out." Everything faded to whit now and Sora woke up._

_----_

"Huh?" Sora felt heat from the sun on his face. Riku was throwing rocks into the lake. Their were several ripples on the edge of the lake indicating he had been doing it for a while.

"Morning," he said. He seemed to be in a better mood, but his expression showed his true emotions. He was sad.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yes," he turned to look at him.

"Umm...What time is it?" Sora diverted from what he was going to say yet again.

"Noon. No point in going to school now, if that is what you want," he told him.

"No. When are you supposed to leave?" Sora asked.

"Around 4. The plane will be leaving at 4 that is. I'm not sure exactly."

"That early?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yep."

"So I guess you should head home then," Sora said depressingly.

"Yeah. I was going to after you woke up. Want to walk with me?" Riku asked.

"Sure."

They walked into the forest together and Sora could not find the right way to ask Riku to stay. He decided to try asking, as a friend.

"You know, Riku, you are old enough to make your own decisions. I mean, I don't think you have to go, if you don't want to," Sora suggested. Riku looked at him funny.

"You know, you're right. I should have a choice. The only problem is, where would I stay. It isn't like they are going to buy me a place."

"Maybe you could live with me?" Sora said, even though it was probably a bad suggestion.

"What? Live with you?" Riku asked.

"Yes. My mom won't mind. We have an extra mattress you could use. It would be fine. Then you still go to school here and everything!" Sora said, becoming extremely excited at the thought.

"Maybe. You know, that might work. Why would they make me go with them if I really don't want to. I'm going to tell them. Check with your mom too," Riku took off running to his house and Sora walked to his feeling confident. This would be perfect. Now he could take his time and ease into telling Riku how he felt. It would be easy.

When he got to his house, his noticed his mom's car was gone. She was at work. He would have to ask her later. He was sure she would agree. She was the kind of person to allow someone shelter if they needed it. While he waited for Riku to tell him if it was okay, he found the mattress they had and dragged it into his room. It fit perfectly.

As he walked into the kitchen to find some food, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Sora?" Riku said, cutting out badly. He sounded either angry or upset.

"Riku, what is it? Where are you?" Sora asked as he stopped looking for the bread in the pantry.

"I am using a cell phone. I called my parents and they refused. They want me to meet them on the plane within the hour. I have to go Sora. I'm sorry-" the phone cut off and Sora hung up. He stood silent for a minute. Everything backfired so quickly. There was no time for a back up plan. He sat down and ate a sandwich slowly, not actually enjoying it. He felt alone. He should have told him. Now he would live with these feelings forever. Never knowing if Riku felt anything back.

A sudden knock came on the door. Sora rolled his eyes. It must have been a neighbor wanting to talk to his mom. He ignored it as he walked to the bathroom. It came again, harder than before. He ignored it again, becoming annoyed. As he stepped into the bathroom, the knock came again, as though desperate for his attention.

Sora walked quickly to the door and opened the door.

"Riku!" Sora yelled in surprise.

"Sora," Riku walked in and took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. "I tried to call back. I was on my to the airport in a taxi. I had him turn around and that is when I called you. I was going to tell you what happened then tell you I was coming over anyway. I refuse to leave." Sora looked at him in disbelief. He threw himself on Riku in a hug.

"I can believe this. What made you do it?" Sora said releasing him.

"You. The most faithful of all my friends. I could not leave and find anyone else like you Sora."

"Really?"

"Yes." Sora laughed.

"You really are the same," Sora told him.

"Same?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I thought your new friends had changed you, but I guess you really haven't forgot about me."

"No. I don't mean to be like that, Sora. I'm sorry you thought that."

"It's fine. You're here and every thing is better."

"So what do we do now, roomie?" Riku asked. Sora smiled.

"I have an idea," Sora stated. "We should go swimming in our secret lake."

"Excellent idea. You have a bathing suit for me?" Riku asked.

"Maybe. Let me check," Sora said as he ran to his room. Riku came in behind him as he tunneled through his dresser.

"Is this my bed?" Riku asked as he saw the mattress on the floor.

"Yep!" Sora said. Riku tried it out.

"It will do," Riku said, growing attached to living at Sora's already.

"Here! One for you and one for me," Sora said as he threw a pair at Riku.

"This is a little short," Riku said, concerned. Sora laughed as he ran into the bathroom to change.

"Too bad!"

Riku changed into his swimming trunks in Sora's room. He looked at them in an embarrassed fashion. They were tight and revealed more than Riku would have asked for.

"Okay, ready...Oh my!" Sora blurted out as he viewed Riku. The tight shorts hugged his body and revealed a lot of leg. Riku was turned around as Sora came in, giving Sora the opportunity to see his perfectly, toned butt in the tight fabric. As he turned, Sora tried not to look at the bulge in his shorts.

"It is kind of tight," Riku said.

"Hehe. Oh well. Come on," Sora said as he ran down stairs.

They walked down the sidewalk and Riku's face went bright red as a woman gave him the most curious stare. Sora laughed so hard he could not breath. Riku smacked him.

"I can't believe you made me wear this!" he yelled angrily.

"Come on! You look good," Sora teased, although, he did look damn good.

"Shut up," Riku said.

They arrived at school and walked to the trail. When they reached the turning point, Sora took off running. Riku caught up quickly, but was having trouble running with his shorts. Sora ended up beating him their.

"Nothing about that race was fair," Riku said taking off his shirt. His skin seemed to glimmer in the sun. His body looked amazing and Sora day dreamed about what he wanted to do to it. "Hey Sora? Snap out of it." Riku said. Sora turned a little red and tried to hide it by turning around. He took of his shirt. He had a nice body, but it was not as toned as Riku's.

Riku jumped in without warning, splashing Sora. Sora joined him. They met at the bottom of the lake, which was deeper than it appeared. Sora bobbed out of the water first, taking a breath of air as the water dripped from his still spiky hair. Riku came up next to him.

"This is great, Sora," He said as he ran his hands through his hair to release the water.

"Yeah, I know. I have always wanted to swim somewhere," Sora agreed.

"Not just this. Being here with you. You did not have to do what you did. I'm not just talking about today either. Supporting me when my dad did get promoted. And coming to help me through it last night. That was great. Riku was directly in front of Sora.

"It's cool, Riku. You would do the same for me," Sora said. His heart was beating with lust for Riku. He looked so beautiful.

"Yes, but not as good as you," Riku said smiling. Sora felt a desiring urge to kiss his soft lips. Maybe now was it. Maybe he could tell Riku now. Why should he keep his feelings to himself while Riku blurted his out.

"Riku I...I...I-" Sora stuttered.

"What?" Riku said, eyeing him with those penetrating eyes that made you feel like you needed to hide something from his gaze.

"I'm glad you stayed," Sora once again said something else. Riku still stared, a bit confused.

"Me too," he said. Riku started to go under.

"Wait!" Sora said suddenly. Riku raised his eyebrow. "Fuck it." Sora casted away his nervousness and his unsure thoughts and grabbed Riku. He embraced his body and placed his lips on Riku's. He held them there, as his hand wrapped around the small of his back. Sora never wanted to let go. He wanted the moment to last. Riku did not push away, but he also held Sora, in an equal romantic hug. As much as Sora resisted, he had to let go. They both took deep breaths.

"Sora? I had no idea," Riku said.

"I love you, Riku. I think...I always have," Sora confessed.

"Really. Sora," Riku said as he pulled him into another kiss. This one was shorter. As they released, Riku laughed. "I'm really glad I stayed now." Sora laughed too.

"I am glad I finally told you," Sora said, feeling perfect.

"I did not have any idea you felt this way. I have always had a connection with you, I just didn't know what it meant. I love you, too," Riku told him kissing his forehead and hugging him. As Riku let go of him, they waded toward land. As Sora started to get out, Riku grabbed his waistband and pulled him back in. He pushed him up against the edge of the bank and kissed him again. Sora' felt Riku's tongue push its way past Sora's lips. There tongues met and slid against each other, back and forth in a slow rhythm. Riku took back his tongue and kissed Sora's chin and neck. Sora moaned quietly.

"I love you so much," Sora told him again.

"I assure you-" Riku started as he grabbed Sora's butt. "-the feeling is mutual." Sora giggled and kissed him lightly.

"We better get back before dark," Riku said.

"You sure. That water is making those shorts look even tighter," Sora laughed.

"It's okay. Property of Sora, now. Look but don't touch." Riku said. She grinned widely.

"That's right." They both put on their shirts and left.

On the way back, they held each others hands. They walked slowly across the field and to the sidewalk when Riku released. Sora assumed he did not want people to see. He was okay with that. It did not matter to him. He knew how he felt, and that was all that mattered.

When they reached Sora's house, the door opened before they got to it.

"What is going on, Sora," his mom said. She did not seem angry, but concerned. That is what he loved most about his mom. She never jumped to accusations or became angry every time something happened.

"Mom. Sorry I missed school, but I had to be with Riku. he was having a hard time with this. I thought, maybe he could stay with us. He can still go to school and everything. He did not want to move and all he will need is a place to stay," Sora said calmly. She raised her hand to silence him.

"Come in, both of you," she said stepping out of the way. She shut the door behind them. "Come to the table." They all sat down.

"Mom?" Sora asked. He was becoming a bit worried.

"Listen Sora, you know I would do anything to help someone who needs it, but I am not his parent. I would not have a problem with him staying-"

"Mom!" Sora yelled.

"I would not have a problem with him staying, but I am not doing it without his parents wanting me to," she said raising her voice.

"But he needs to-"

"Sora, I am sorry, but I have think of it from their point of view. I would not want you to stay behind with anyone if I moved. I could not do that. I have to respect Riku's parents. I am sorry Riku, but I can't do this. You need to be with your parents," she said sympathetically.

"I understand," Riku said quietly. Sora felt his perfect moments with Riku shatter. He finally told Riku, and it meant nothing.

"Mom?" Sora said as tears began forming on the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it is final. Riku, I will take you to the airport. Sora please stay here," she told him. Sora felt his heart did everything, but beat normally. It raced and it slowed as so many feelings bombarded it. He started to cry as they both stood up.

"Bye Sora," Riku said, sounding final.

"Bye," Sora said back, unable to raise his head for eye contact. His mother did look upset, but he still hated her for what she was doing.

The front door shut and the car left. Sora walked up to his room and collapsed on his bed. Why did this happen? Why did things become better, only to get worse? Why did life find ways to make the impact of sadness and depression worse?

As Sora cried in his room alone, he thought about nothing but Riku until he drifted away into a slumber of depression.


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Chapter 5**

_Mother Knows Best_

_"Sora, look at me," Riku said. Sora did not. "I know it's hard, but at least you told me. Now you won't regret keeping to yourself._

_"Regret keeping it to myself. Now that I told you, it is worse. It hurts worse because now I know that we could have had a relationship together," Sora said._

_"I know it seems that way now, but you will still be thankful you told him-"_

_"Just leave me alone. You are not helping me. If I look at you now and every other night, I will never be able to forget you," Sora said._

_"Forget me?" Riku asked._

_"Yes. The only way this pain will stop is if I forget every single thing," Sora said._

_"Hmm. Have you ever considered doing something about it. Why not remember me and fight to keep me."_

_"What can I do?" Sora asked, still avoiding looking at him._

_"You will have to figure it out. I can't help someone who simply wants me to vanish from his memory," Riku said. Sora awoke with a mild headache._

* * *

"Oww," Sora said as he massaged his head. He wanted to pretend like everything was okay. He wanted to pretend that he was going to go to school today and say hi to Riku and maybe meet him by the lake later. He could not pretend, however. It was final. He could not bring Riku back.

He walked to his dresser and opened it. The clothes were scattered everywhere from when he looked for a bathing suit for... Sora breathed in as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He grabbed jeans and a shirt, not caring what he was wearing. He wanted to get the day over with so he could come home and cry himself to sleep again.

Sora walked from his room to the bathroom. He saw his swimsuit in the tub. Riku must have worn his pair to the airport. It must have looked funny. Sora let out a small chuckle. It felt good for a minute to think about Riku. He took a shower and changed.

"Sora!" his mother called as he stepped out of the shower. "Are you up?" He did not feel like talking.

"Yes!" he said angrily, feeling annoyed with her for even assuming he was talking to her. He walked down stairs and saw she had made pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast. A pathetic attempt to win him over, he assumed.

"I'm not hungry, actually," he said with a hint of attitude at the end. She eyed him carefully.

"Honey, I know it is hard, but you have other friends. I could not make a decision like that. I am not his parent. Try to understand."

"I understand. I understand that you don't care," Sora said feeling angry.

"Sora, I know you are mad. But I had to do what was right. If it was under different circumstances, I would have been glad to let him stay, but running away from your parents is not a good thing to promote," she explained as she filled his plate. Sora rolled his eyes. She pushed the plate towards him.

"I said I was not hungry," he said, wanting all the food she made to go to waste.

"Eat," she said seriously.

"No-"

"Eat!" she said with a warning tone. Sora ate his food.

After he finished he tried to sneak out the door to avoid riding to school with him mom, but she caught him.

"Good. You're ready. Let's go," she said.

They got into the car and Sora immediately turned the opposite direction from her and stared out the window.

"Honey, please stop this. Being angry at me is only going to make your day bad. It's Friday. Maybe we can do something over the weekend. See a movie or something," she suggested.

"Doesn't sound that exciting," Sora said just loud enough for her to hear.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because you will be there," Sora said. She yanked the car to the right and pulled over on the shoulder of the road, then came to a screeching halt.

"Sora," she said, somehow keeping her voice steady and calm even though she was furious. "That is enough of that. How dare you insult me because I made a decision that was morally correct. I am truly sorry Riku is gone, but insulting _me_ and launching personal attacks at _me_ is not helping anyone. I know that you think I am the bad guy, but think about his parents. They would have been worried sick without him. A mother can't just let her baby stay with someone while they go live somewhere for the rest of their lives. Don't you understand that. So for one second, stop thinking about you and start taking consideration for the people around you."

She put the car in gear and took off faster than she was intending. The arrived at the school after a long silence that made Sora feel worse about the situation. He did not intend to say that to his mom. He understood her position, but it still seems like she could of done more.

"Mom?" Sora asked as he began to get out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that."

"I know," she said smiling. "You'll be fine. Just go talk to someone about it. You will feel better. I'll pick you today too, so don't walk home." Sora shut the door and hesitantly walked into the school. He went straight to class without grabbing anything. They never did a lot on Fridays, which was great because Sora was planning on sleeping through every class.

"Hey, Sora," Tidus said from behind.

"Hi," Sora said awkwardly. He looked happy considering what happened. Then again, Sora did not do anything.

"What's up?" Sora asked, sounding happy than he was. He was getting good at that.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other night. It was crazy. I just thought the whole life changing decision should not have been done so quickly. I mean, I think if his parents really would have talked to him and others about it, they would not have done it," Tidus said confidently.

"Maybe," Sora said.

"So, is Riku okay about everything. I guess he left yesterday. I mean-"

"Can we just not talk about Riku?" Sora asked. Tidus looked confused. Sora walked away from him and entered his home room class.

"Morning Sora," Rikku said. She was looking more clothed than usual. Apparently she was tired of being called a slut. It made Sora think about how cruel kids could be. If people were to find out he liked a guy, it would probably ruin his life.

"Good morning R...Ri...R...Good morning, he could say it. It felt weird. She eyed gave him an awkward look.

"You know, you should not dress the way people want you to dress. You should dress the way you want to dress," Sora said.

"I wish I could, but...you know, it really is just that one girl. As if she has room to talk. She is dating three guys. And I here she has caught something from each of them having sex, the stupid whore," Rikku said. Sora was surprised to hear this. He did not gossip much or hear about it very much either.

"So Riku left," Rikku asked.

"Umm...yes," Sora said quietly as he sat down next to her.

"That is a shame. I would give the same advice to you about liking him," she said smiling.

"What? What are you...What?" Sora said, unsure if denying it was going to do anything.

"It's okay. I'm not going to blurt it out or anything. I can see that in people. It is not hard to tell really. By the way you look at him. The way you talk when other people are around, embarrassed and shy. And the way you talk to him when it is just you and him," She stated.

"How do you know how me and him talked?" he asked, feeling slightly stalked.

"I have gym with me. See what I mean. When he gives you undivided attention, you are not even aware of anyone else. Typical symptoms of crushing...and the fact I saw you two skip gym and run into the forest," she laughed. Sora did too.

"Well...so you don't think I'm weird or creepy?" Sora asked.

"What? That would be pathetic. Why should people ostracize someone for loving someone? Isn't that awful? To be criticized for loving? That's the world we live in I guess. We have all been molded so much into what is right and wrong in someone else's eye, only a few can break few and really accept things on their terms. Sora, I think you are great," Rikku told him.

"Thanks. Anyway, he is gone so it really doesn't matter," Sora told her.

"Is that what you think or is that what you feel?" Rikku asked as she stared intently into his eyes. She truly wanted to help him.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, your brain is telling you that logic tells you it can't be done. Don't listen to your head, it is full of impossibilities. Your heart can break through impossibilities. You know what I think you should do?" She asked.

"What?"

"Tell your mom. I bet she could help-"

"She is the reason he left," Sora told her.

"Oh?"

"Yes. She refused to let him stay because she felt it was _wrong_," he said. People started to come in now.

"Well, I still stand by what I said," Rikku stated as she turned in her desk. Sora thought about it. He could not tell his mom this. It could ruin their relationship, not to mention, make an awkward mess out of things. He sighed.

"Morning class. I thought we would have a class discussion about gossip and lies today," the teacher stated as he sat on his desk. Sora closed his eyes. This was not going to help things. He did not want to talk about this, but his teacher made people participate. Everyone had to say at least one thing. "Volunteers? Rikku, as expected."

"I think gossip is one of those things everyone does accidentally. I think we have got so used to doing it, when we do it, we can't even identify that we are doing it. I also think it never stops until it really does damage to people. But even if that does occur, it still comes back. I think it is also awful that in high school, gossip is so bad it changes people. It changes how they feel, to how people want them to feel and how they look, to how people want them to look," Rikku said.

"Strong words. Good-" the teacher complimented.

"Is that why you're wearing a shirt. To hide you are a slut," the snobbish girl in the back said. The teacher gave her a warning look. Sora felt his temper expand so fast it made his face light up.

"She isn't the one who has a disease from fucking three guys at once you cock-sucking whore!" Sora yelled back her. She had an evil glare on her face as everyone gasped and stared her.

"Sora!" the teacher yelled in disbelief.

"I had every right to defend her, you sure as hell weren't going to say anything," Sora said.

"You are just pissed off because your friend moved," the girl spoke up.

"Yes, I am pissed off. And it is people like you that piss me off because you find it funny to target people that are not like you. Conforming to every little thing. You people don't feel anything do you? If your friend moved, would you even care?" Sora asked her.

"If it was boyfriend, maybe. Is Riku your boyfriend?" she mocked him, finding herself extremely funny. Sora stared her straight in the eyes, as though preparing to attack her.

"What if he his?" Sora asked, wiping the smirk off her face faster than she could come up with something ignorant to say. Everyone stared at him like he was some kind of monstrosity. Everyone, but Rikku, who smiled.

"That is fucking sick, you-"

"Shut up you heartless bitch!" Yuna yelled back, surprising Sora. The teacher was in awe.

"Fuck you. You some kind of fag too?" she asked.

Yuna stood up and walked back the girl's desk like she was prepared to break her neck. The girl gasp and attempted to hop over her desk to avoid her. Yuna grabbed her hair and threw her into the window, cracking it, but not breaking it. The girl fought her way up and tried to slap Yuna, who backhanded her across the face than followed it up with a punch in the nose. The teacher raced to grab her before Yuna could push her through the window. Rikku stood up and hopped over a row to finish the job. She swiftly kicked the girl in the stomach sending her threw the window.

"STOP!" the teacher screamed. "Office with the three of you!" He released Yuna and they all walked out.

Sora felt he was in an awkward position, being the cause of what happened.

"I did not mean to take this that far," Sora said.

"It is not your fault," Yuna said.

"Seriously, Sora. That bitch had no reason to talk to you like that," Rikku said.

"I think it was brave to say that in front of everyone like that Sora. You deserve to be admired, not made fun of. Thanks for backing me up, by the way," Yuna told Rikku.

"I just had to do it."

They all walked in the office laughing. Sora was feeling better about this. He had not expected anyone on his side. As they stepped in, they immediately stopped laughing after seeing the principals face.

He was a tall, elderly man that could raise his voice so high, it made you twitch.

"You all will be picked up by your parents and suspended all of next week," he said calmly before starting to yell. "How DARE you immerse yourself in a fight that defaced school property?" he yelled.

"Actually, immerse doesn't really make that much sense. Engage maybe-" Rikku corrected him.

"Do not correct me! YOU ALL ARE LUCKY YOU AREN'T BEING FORCE TO PAY FOR THAT WINDOW!" he screamed becoming red in the face.

"As if it cost that much. Knowing this cheap ass school it was probably-" Yuna started.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"What do you want us to say?" Rikku asked.

"NOTHING!" he screamed.

"With all do respect, sir, I don't recall hearing the conditions of this argument," Rikku stated.

"THIS ISN'T AN ARGUMENT, THIS IS A...A...A" he said stuttering to find the work.

"Complete waste of time?" Sora suggested, feeling he might as well join in.

"NOOOOO!!!! AHHHH!!! DAMN KIDS!" He screamed as he went to his office and slammed the door. They all began to laugh.

"That was so exciting," Sora said. "I have never done that before."

"My mom will kill me, but it is worth it," Yuna said.

"My mom will agree with me," Rikku said.

They waited a couple of minutes for their parents. Sora's mom was first.

"See ya!" he said.

"Bye Sora," Yuna and Rikku said together. He walked outside and opened the door to the car to step in. His mom sat with a glare as though waiting for him to explain a difficult question.

"Hi mom," Sora said carefully.

"Hello Sora. My son who is not having a problem at school," she stated.

"It was not fair. I was only defending a friend. I did not fight anyone-"

"But why were you so confrontational?" she asked. "Something more than Riku moving is bothering you. I want to know, now," she said as though holding him at gun-point and waiting for him to speak a secret.

"Mom it is-"

"It is something, tell me and let me help!" she said strongly. Sora suddenly remembered Rikku's suggestion. He decided he might as well go for it, though he feared the result, nevertheless, he was feeling brave today.

"It is Riku-"

"It couldn't have been the fact he left because you were acting strange before that too," she said.

"No. It is Riku. It was always Riku. I really-"

"What do you mean. Did he do something?" she asked, not catching on.

"Mom, I love him," Sora said without hesitation. She actually did not give any odd reaction.

"Sora?"

"I love him. And when I finally told him, I figured out he loved me too. And now, it doesn't matter because he is gone."

"I'm so glad you told me honey," she said hugging him. "I though about it once, but I could not be sure. I had no idea you felt that way. I can't let this happen. This is not fair. You deserve to be with him," she said putting the car in gear.

"Mom?" he said, not understanding.

"If you love him that badly. You deserve to be with him. Separating you two from such a perfect relationship you have had since childhood. I won't let it happen," she said, speeding down the highway.

"You mean-"

"We are catching the next plane out of here to go to that island they are at. I will convince his parents to let me bring Riku home. Hell, I will pay for them to come and visit, but he will be on that plane with us on the way back. I will break the law to get him back here if I have to," she said taking this far more serious than Sora expected, which was shocking to him.

"Really!" Sora yelled in excitement. His mom was actually doing this. This was real. He would be reunited with Riku, that is, if his mother could persuade his parents to do so.


	6. Midnight Reunion

**Chapter 6**

_Midnight Reunion_

Arriving at the airport was hectic. Sora's mom was familiar with how the flight times worked, and the last flight out was in twenty minutes. She was dodging traffic like a get-away driver.

"Don't worry Sora," His mother said as she pressed the gas pedal to the floor to beat a woman to a parking spot. "We should make it their by midnight. At this point, Sora did not care. He was just excited to be seeing Riku again. They jogged to the front gates and skipped the bag checks as they had nothing with them which people found a bit odd.

"So, how much will this cost?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry about it. Wait for me by the gate to get on. I will get the tickets and everything. Here is money for food and a drink. Just go occupy yourself.," she told him handing him money. He nodded and walked another direction to the stores. It was a small airport. It actually only had two planes. Not to many people really came to this island because of how far away it was compared to the others. It took forever to get anywhere from here.

"Sora?" someone called. It was a familiar voice. Sora spun around to stare at the person. It was Rikku.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I was supposed to fly out to see my grandmother this weekend and since we got sent home we decided to leave earlier. We were trying to get here as fast as we could since this flight was leaving so soon. Then this crazy woman nearly smacked into my mother for a parking space," Rikku explained. Sora realized that had been his mother and felt embarrassed.

"Interesting," Sora responded.

"So, are you leaving too?" Rikku asked. Sora smiled widely, excited to tell her what was happening.

"The greatest thing happened! I took your advice and told my mom. Well, she changed her mind about the whole situation. We are flying out to see them and she said she is going to convince his parents to let him stay!" Sora said nearly jumping up and down.

"That is awesome! So Riku will be back at school?" she asked.

"Yep! I can't wait to see him," Sora told her.

"Well, since we are both waiting for our plane, you want to go get something to eat?" Rikku asked.

"Yes," Sora answered. They walked to a restaurant that doubled as a bar and sat at a nice booth. They both stared at their menus.

"So your mom was okay with what happened?" Rikku asked her.

"Yeah. After told her about Riku she was so excited that I told her she disregarded the whole situation. "Yours?"

"Yes. She found it reasonable. Yuna's mom was pissed, though," Rikku told him. Sora felt a little guilty.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. She came into the office and started screaming. It was kind of scary. I thought their was going to be another fight right there. The principal came out then after he found out one of the mothers was justifying his argument and made it worse. It was not pretty," Rikku said.

"I hope she didn't get into too much trouble," Sora said.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Yuna would have done the same thing anyway. It was nice to shut that girl up finally," she said as she looked for a waiter.

"Coming ma'am. I am coming now. How are you both doing. You look lovely," he said to Rikku. "You two ready to order?"

"Yes," Rikku said shaking her head at his comment. "I will have a salad with French dressing and some kind of tea, surprise me."

"Elegant choice for an elegant woman," he said laughing slightly. "And you?"

"I want a cheeseburger with bacon and a Pepsi," Sora told him.

"Ha. I meaty meal for the strong lad," he said as he walked away with a pleasant smile. "Back in a quick second."

"He's working for tips," Rikku said as she fixed her hair which was down. She arranged it in a confused fashion.

"We have like ten minutes to eat," Sora said to her.

"Yeah, I know. That food better be coming fast," she said looking for the waiter. He came to give them their drinks and assured them their food was on the way.

"This soda is kind of warm," Sora said.

"My tea taste like water with a faint taste of paper."

"This place is awful. Can't imagine what the food will be like," Sora said.

When they got their food, the waiter asked several times if they needed anything and repetitiously refilled their drinks.

"So, how serious are you and Riku," Rikku asked.

"Umm...I don't know really," Sora said threw his cheeseburger.

"Have you kissed?" she asked.

"Umm...Hehe...Uh...maybe," Sora said nervously.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Rikku said.

"It's still kind of weird. Talking about it with people, you know?"

"I guess so. Shit!" Rikku said throwing down her fork.

"What?" Sora inquired.

"Plane is boarding," she said getting up. Sora handed her money for his meal.

"What about the tip?" Sora asked.

"Give him a nickel," she said smiling. Sora threw down a nickel.

Rikku paid and they walked to the boarding gate together. He found his mom speaking to another woman. The conversation was about how rude people can be as they walked up. Sora realized it was Rikku's mother.

"I mean, just a minute ago, some lady pulls up in front of me and steal my parking space. Isn't that awful," Rikku's mom stated. Sora's mother gave an awkward nod.

"Yes it is," she said, realizing it was her. "Oh, Sora. Is this Rikku?" she asked the woman.

"Yes. How funny, didn't realize you two knew each other," Rikku's mother said.

"Well see you later," Sora's mother said as she walked with Sora to the line. "Here is your ticket." He grabbed it.

When they arrived on the plane Sora gave up the window seat to his mom. He would much rather sleep. A stewardess gave him a pillow. As the plane made it in to the air, Sora fell asleep.

_"What did I tell you," a voice called out from the darkness of Sora's brain._

_"Huh? Oh," Sora realized what he spoke of._

_"I told you there was a way. I knew you would not give up on me," Riku said as he came out of the darkness to sit with Sora._

_"Well, I think I got lucky," Sora told him._

_"No. You got smart. You finally let your feelings take over for once and not your brain," Riku told him._

_"That is true."_

_"But you unfortunately fail to see the problem you created with the mismanagement of your feelings," Riku said._

_"Problem? What problem?" Sora questioned._

_"As I said, you fail to see it. Do you not recall the obvious fact that I did not want people to know about this relationship. Did you not remember how I wanted to avoid anyone seeing us in a romantic situation. Have you forgotten?" Riku asked. Sora put his hand to his mouth._

_"Oh no. I told everyone we were...Shit. The whole school will know when we get back," Sora panicked._

_"That's right. Perhaps running on feelings to long is not a good idea. As you can now see."_

_"Riku will be fine with it," Sora said. "I am sure he will understand. I don't think he will be mad."_

_"You don't. How can you be sure? After all, I am him," Riku said._

_"You are not Riku. You are an annoying impersonator who seems to ruin my life with unreality. Images that are not real. As a matter of fact, are you not my brain showing these images?" Sora asked._

_"Your brain? Your thoughts? Your feelings? Who's to say? But have I been wrong?"_

_"Enough!" Sora shouted as he awoke to someone tugging on his arm._

"Nearly there honey," his mother said. Looked like you were having a bad dream."

"Just thinking about Riku really. I'm a little nervous I guess. Hey mom?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this. Why change your mind like this. It doesn't seem to fit what you said. To take such extreme measures to get here because you don't want to separate us," Sora told her.

"Well, that is precisely why I am doing it Sora. People may think some crushes can be gotten over quick. But that was not a crush. I could tell you loved him. And after finding out he loved you back, I know there is no getting over that. I know, because it happened to me."

"What?" Sora asked, never hearing this before.

"When I was almost out of high school, I met a man that I fell in love with. When we started to date, we realized we were perfect for each other. It was amazing. He was like the only friend I ever needed," she explained. Sora thought the same about Riku. "Then, his parents were divorced and his father won custody and he moved him right out of the islands. I could not live without him, so I thought. People would tell me I would be all right. Yes, I suppose I have gotten over the big stuff, but it still hurts. Your father and I got a divorce because of that reason Sora. Honestly, when I started seeing him, I thought to myself it would not work because I wanted my best friend back. It thought I was being silly and I was not thinking clearly. I assumed the relationship would work, but it was not the same. We had this wall between us that filled with major differences and problems. We grew apart and I let it grow because I wasn't sure I wanted it to work after we got married. When I had you it seemed like the only good thing about my relationship, but he did not share my feelings. He left soon after that. Maybe it wasn't that friend that left me, but I still believe it was. It was like tearing apart twins and hiding them on different corners of the world. They know they are missing something."

"I didn't know that," Sora said.

"I know. That is why I am doing this. I don't want you to jump into a relationship you do not want as bad as you want with Riku. No matter what anyone tells you, it will stick with you."

Sora thought about what his mother said. He had so much respect for her right now. He was truly glad to have her with him, to help him do this.

"We are here," his mother said. "Come on. It is nearly midnight already. I want to get to their hotel as fast as possible. Hopefully they are awake." Sora quickly stood up and filed out of the plane. They then quickly walked around several crowds of people to reach the exit.

"Where is the hotel?" Sora asked.

"Close. Should be that building next to the airport, but I can't see the sign. It's called Blue Moon Hotel," she said squinting as she walked until she saw the sign. "Aha! That's it."

They casually walked in as if they stayed there and she walked to the front desk to ask for the room number. They said they could not give it out so she had to authorize it by calling.

"There is a woman that claims-" the employee started. His mom grabbed the phone.

"Let me talk to them! Hello. Hey, how are you? Yes I am here. I need to talk with you. It is important. Is Riku up there? Oh. Okay, I'll be up in a minute. Bye. They said Riku was the arcade across the street. They said they were pretty sure he wasn't back. He kind of took off on them again. They gave him his own room, hoping he wouldn't but..."

"I'll find him," Sora said.

"Okay. Wish me luck," she said as she walked to the elevators.

Sora walked outside to the streets and saw a clock tower that read midnight. He started to walk across the street when someone called his name. He turned to look. No one. Maybe he heard incorrectly. It came again. He looked closely through the crowded streets. Then, through a gap of people, he saw him. Riku stood, with is silver hair blowing in the wind. There was a path to him through the people which he ran through. It was like a fantasy. It was unbelievable.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

"What are you-" he was cut off by Sora tight squeeze.

"You are never going to believe this!" Sora cried out.

"What?" Riku said looking in shock still from the appearance of Sora.

"Guess what my mom is doing?"

"No. Tell me?" Riku said.

"She is going to convince your parents to let you come home with us!"

"What? You are kidding me? How?"

"I managed to tell her about us and she had to come get you!"

"Sora, I love you so much. You are amazing! I had a feeling you would do something," Riku said, hugging him again. "Let's go inside."

They walked inside and to the elevators.

"I still can't believe it," Riku said. "I can't believe you actually came here like this. You are the best friend I have ever had." Riku kissed him softly on the lips as they rode up in the elevator.

"I could not live without you Riku. You are like my counterpart," Sora said as they exited the elevator. Riku laughed.

"I guess so," Riku said. They saw Sora's mom pop out of the door.

"Oh. Sora. We are staying the night. This might take a while," she said quickly.

"You're not mad at me for telling my mom are you?" Sora asked.

"Hell no. It got you here to get me. I already told my parents anyway. It broke my mom into tears. She did not know about us. It didn't change her mind, but she at least apologized. My father hates me though. Looks at me like I am a psycho or something," Riku said, putting the key into his door and walking in with Sora. Sora felt relieved he was fine with it.

Riku closed the door and walked Sora in. It was a nice room. Large bathroom, Large living room. Sora looked at the bedroom and found himself being ushered in.

"So," Riku said as he took of his shirt. "If you are spending the night, we have a lot of time to catch up." Sora smiled.

"Yes we do," he agreed. Riku took Sora's shirt off and gently pushed him onto the bed. He caressed his skin softly. Running his hands up and down his chest. Sora felt relaxed as his warm hands massaged his skin.

"I love you, Sora," Riku said as he lowered himself on top of him. He kissed him on the lips and held it there, joining tongues with Sora. They slipped their tongues back and forth in each others mouths, sharing equally. Riku pulled out and began kissing down his neck. Sora was running his hands through Riku's hair that he had dreamt about for so long.

"Mmm," Riku said as he licked the skin on his neck causing Sora to moan gently. Riku went farther down now, kissing down his chest until he reached a nipple. He licked it sucked on it for a little while Sora grasped his firm shoulders and upper back.

Riku moved down and started to undue Sora's belt, looking up to make sure there was no objections. Sora did not object. Riku unzipped Sora's jeans and pulled them down. Sora sat up and kissed Riku again, running his tongue into his warm mouth. He let his hands wrap around Riku's body and down to his butt. Sora then undid Riku's pants and Riku helped remove them.

Riku lowered Sora back down and kissed his forehead. He went back down past Sora's stomach and caressed Sora's inner thighs before tugging on the waistband of his boxers. He slowly revealed Sora's growing erection that fell back near Sora's stomach, waiting for action. Riku tossed the boxers on the floor. Riku massaged Sora's penis with his hands, working from the shaft down. Sora moaned in pleasure.

"You are going to love this," Riku said, lowering his head down to Sora's fully erected cock. He took one lick before putting the entire thing in his mouth. Sora felt the intense pleasure of a warm tongue moving around his penis. Riku's tongue flipped over the tip of Sora's cock causing Sora to moan loudly from the feeling. Riku was now moving his head up and down as he stared into Sora's eyes to see his emotion. Sora began to buck up his hips gently wanting the pleasure more and more. He felt himself coming close to climax as Riku started to go faster.

"Riku! Oh...Riku!" Sora yelled. Riku enjoyed to hear Sora in such a position of gratification. Sora exploded into to Riku's mouth and Riku pumped it out with his hand.

"Well?" Riku asked smiling.

"Riku, I love you so much right now," Sora said.

"You want to try?" Riku asked, wanting Sora to do the same treatment on him.

"Hell yes! I've always wanted to see your cock!" Sora admitted without hesitation. Riku laughed as he laid down. Sora gave him a kiss before starting to remove his boxers. He pulled them down and Riku's penis was visible. Sora stared at it like it was a lost artifact. "Wow." Sora massaged it a little and quickly put it into his mouth. Riku made similar moaning sound of pleasure. Sora let his tongue wrap around the sensitive skin. It was so soft and it felt so good. Sora sucked on it, loving to hear that Riku was getting so much pleasure from it.

"Sora, faster. Go faster," Riku said. Sora smiled. He started to suck much faster as he kept one hand on Riku's eagerly bucking hips and the other hand to aid him in holding the erected cock in his mouth. Riku gave a final loud moan before Sora felt a burst of cum shoot into his mouth and squirt onto his tongue. He swallowed it, loving the taste of his friend.

Sora climbed on to Riku and kissed him passionately, sharing any cum that was left in his mouth with him. Sora then laid beside him and wrapped his arms around his broad chest as Riku covered them up. He wrapped his arm around Sora and caressed his side with his other hand.

"Thank you Sora," Riku said. "Thank you for coming for me."


	7. Enemy of the Unknown

Okay, everybody, this chapter gets a little strange so bare with me. I worked hard to piece this together.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_Enemy of the Unknown_

_"Someone went to bed happy," Riku said, laying next to Sora in a bed he could not see. _

"Why are you here now? I don't need you. I have the 'real' Riku now," Sora said with pride.

"Well, you say that now-" the fake said.

"I say it now and for the future," Sora interrupted.

"Will Riku agree with you when he finds out how you told everyone about you two?" the fake spoke with a smile of confidence.

"Of course. He even told his parents, and he didn't care that I told my mother," Sora argued.

"Yeah, because that is what helped bring him home. Do you think he wanted the world to know-"

"He loves me. He will be fine," Sora said, turning away from him.

"Maybe. I guess you will find out the hard way."

* * *

"Sora? You awake?" Riku asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Huh? Oh Riku," Sora said strangely. He stared him in the eyes as though trying to see through him.

"What?" Riku asked.

"You will love me no matter what, right?" Sora asked as he clutched his hand.

"Sora, of course I will. You know that," he told him. Riku kissed him. Sora and released his nervous energy into his lips.

"I need to take a shower," Sora said.

"Me too," Riku said with a seductive stare that made Sora laugh.

"Okay, I suppose you can join me," Sora said. They walked to the bathroom together and hopped in as Sora adjusted the water to a comfortable warm temperature.

Riku slid his hands down Sora's sides and when he reached his hips he wrapped around and grabbed his ass.

"I still feel dirty," Sora told Riku. Riku playfully sucked at Sora's neck as Sora let the older boy touch him everywhere. Riku was massaging Sora's butt, beginning to go farther than Sora was expecting. Riku pushed one of his fingers in Sora's entrance causing him to gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" Riku asked.

"No, I mean, it kinda hurts, but I think I like it," Sora said looking at Riku. Riku pulled out his finger and kissed Sora, brushing their tongues together again.

"I think we should wait for that," Riku said. Sora smiled, loving Riku's care for him. As soon as they turned off the water, a knock came at the door, causing Sora's heart to begin beating at an extremely fast pace as he pictured his mom coming in on them.

"Sora! You two awake?" his mom yelled. They quickly dressed. Sora finished first and ran to the door.

"Yes. What?" Sora asked unlocking and opening the door.

"Sora we are leaving in a bit of a hurry. I have convinced his parents. His mother more than his father. I would rather leave before he can say anything to Riku. He is not happy," his mother said quickly. Sora did not like the way that sounded. He wondered how much Riku's dad hated him right now.

"Okay. We will be out in five minutes," Sora told her.

"Meet me at the airport," she said. Sora shut the door. It worked. His mom's perfect plan worked. Sora and Riku would be back home together.

"Riku, we need to..." Sora stopped as he saw Riku carrying a suitcase already towards him.

"I heard. Let's go," he said.

They exited the hotel room and quickly rode the elevator down to the lobby. They walked through the lobby and went outside.

"I can't wait to get back. To see all my friends and everything. I know I have not been gone that long, but it seems like awhile, doesn't it?" Riku asked, making Sora uncomfortable as he spoke of his friends that quite possibly might hate him now. Sora wanted to tell him about it, but he was not sure if it was a good idea. Maybe if he did not say anything, when Riku got back and found out people knew, he would think they caught them holding hands on the way back through the woods that night. Sora wished it was possible, but he doubted it.

As Sora entered the airport he tried to spot his mom. It was difficult to see over the people so he resorted to standing on a chair to look.

"I can't see her anywhere. I hate when she does this to me. More than likely she got caught up in some clothes shop," Sora said angrily. Riku started to carefully glance across the area.

"I think I see her," Riku said pointing.

"Where?" Sora asked. "Wait. Is that her talking to...Oh shit!" Sora yelled. His mother was having a heated argument with Riku's father. He must of followed her here.

"Should we wait? I don't think walking up to her is going to work. My dad will freak out on me and probably drag me home," Riku said.

"Wait! I think she saw us," Sora said. She was making an odd, look towards him, then a quick glance to a potted plant near a store as though trying to show them something.

"I think she is trying to direct our attention to that plant," Riku said.

"Why?" he asked. They cautiously walked to the plant. Riku eyed it carefully as Sora looked inside.

"Oh. Look," Sora said, pulling something from the inside of the pot. His mother had put two tickets inside it.

"She must have expected him to come after her," Riku said.

"She probably wants us to go ahead and get on," Sora said, beginning to walk to the gates.

"You sure?" Riku asked.

"Yep," Sora said with confidence in his mothers plan. They avoided coming within eyesight of Riku's father and boarded the plane.

"I think this thing leaves in about five minutes," Riku said.

"She'll be here," Sora told him as he ran his hands through his damp hair he never dried.

"I owe your mom a lot," Riku said.

"No. She wanted to do it. In a way, I think she had to. It will help her feel better about her past," Sora said.

"Past?" Riku asked with a puzzled expression. Sora explained about his mom's situation in high school.

"So, like I said, she really wanted to do it. She doesn't want that to happen to us," Sora said.

"You are lucky to have her. There she is," Riku said, sitting up straighter to see her board.

"Mom," Sora called. She looked like she had been running.

"Hi," she said taking a deep breath of relief. She must have been afraid they might not have boarded. The plane was now ready to take off. His mother sat in front of them.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I stalled him the best I could. He was refusing to let Riku come. I waited as long as possible, then ran into the crowd to loose him and boarded as quick as I could. I hope he doesn't call the police," she said, exhausted.

"He won't. My mom will talk him out of anything drastic," Riku said.

"I hope so. Now if you excuse me, I need to sleep. I was up all night," she said as she relaxed back in her seat. Sora actually felt a little tired too.

"I think I will take a nap too," Sora told Riku. Riku nodded and caressed his cheek before giving him a small kiss. Sora smiled and laid back in his seat. It did not take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

"Still smirking, are we?" the similar voice came. It was much colder than usual, much darker.

"What now? Huh?" Sora said, noticing the figure was not Riku any longer, but a dark figure with no face or human detail.

"What?" it asked.

"You aren't Riku," Sora said.

"No. I never was, remember. I am merely what you want me to be, sometimes. I am from the back of your mind. The thoughts that can't come out as often. I am a guide," it explained.

"I don't want you, though. I want you to disappear," Sora said.

"You created me," it said.

"So I can get rid of you," Sora said.

"No. I will leave when I want to. I was created from midst of sadness and anger from your heart. I was created to help you survive though the pain of loving alone," it spoke.

"But I don't need you-"

"Precisely the problem. You have me, you must deal with me. You have forgotten completely who has helped you obtain that happiness. You forgot who helped push you to save Riku. You have forgotten and you don't care any longer because now that you have what you want, you simply want to toss me out like a child tosses out an old toy for a new one!" it yelled.

"What do want from me," Sora said.

"Do you remember the times we had together? When I was Riku. _When I helped you get through all of your problems without so much as a complaint_,_" it asked. _

"Yes, but I did not know what to think of you. I was lost and I needed some way to release my feelings. I did not want to live like that forever," Sora cried.

"No? Well, insulted again. You see, this is what I mean. You don't even acknowledge the work I have done for you. You are pathetic," it said.

"What do you want? What do want me to do to thank you and have you leave me alone?" Sora asked.

"Hmm. Well, that is up to me, isn't it. What to have you give me? Let me start by saying you have crossed that line. I am not accepting thank you gifts now, Sora. I now want to take away what I have given you. I will start with Riku," it said darkly.

"I won't let you," Sora said.

"You won't have a choice. You see, I can become you," it said as Sora felt a sharp pain in his chest, like a knife was slowly making it's way into his heart.

* * *

"Ahh!" Soar yelled, startling everyone around him. He held his chest, trying to feel what was causing his heart the discomfort.

"Sora? What's wrong," Riku said quickly.

"I don't know! Let me out!" Sora panicked. He stood up and pushed his way out into the aisle.

"Sora!" his mom screamed. Sora ran to the bathroom and collapsed inside after shutting the door.

"AHH!" he screamed. The pain became worse. Suddenly he felt like something was oozing out of his heart. It was now paining him to breath. People were knocking on the door now. Sora could barely move. He began to cough. Then, from his mouth expelled a dark fog that gathered in the room to form into a human. It started to obtain color until it matched a human's skin. Then, it quickly took shape of Sora.

"Now, Sora. Let me take back what you don't deserve. But I guess I could have a little fun first. Get Riku alone somewhere were no one will find us," it sounded identical to Sora.

"Fuck you! I will kill you. I will find a way to get rid of you. Riku is mine!" Sora yelled. The fake Sora looked into the mirror to adjust his hair. Sora took advantage of the moment to create a plan. The fake Sora was not wearing his necklace yet. Sora quickly took it of and hid it in his pocket. Sora never took off the necklace for anything. It was his most prized possession. As the creature glanced at Sora to make sure it looked exactly like Sora, he never noticed Sora took off the necklace.

Second, when the creature looked away, Sora slid the underside of his arm across a piece of metal jutting from the sink. He wiped away the blood quickly and spoke before more blood erupted out.

"What about this cut I got awhile back," Sora lied."People will notice the scar is gone." The creature smiled and waved his hand across his own arm, causing a scar similar to Sora's cut to appear.

"You see, everything you have, I have. No one will know," it said with a laugh. Sora acted as though he was coughing. "What are you doing?"

"I have a cold," Sora lied again. "Can you fake that? I bet not."

"Ha! I can easily obtain the symptoms," the creature said, doing so. He now coughed realistically.

"Can I ask one thing?" Sora inquired. "Please do not go near Tidus. He has been depressed about what I said to him and I don't want you making him any sadder."

"What did you say to him?" the creature asked, intending to do the opposite of what Sora requested.

"No, you can't do anything. You said you were only going to go after Riku-"

"Tell me now!"

"I told him to never go near the lake in the forest. I told him that I did not love him as much as I loved Riku and that the lake was for Riku and I to be together. He hated me for it," Sora told the creature. Sora had never came up with so many lies at once before. Nor did he have someone believe them one after the other. He hoped these lies would help people figure out he was not the real Sora.

"Okay," the creature said, satisfied. "Now for you, you can take my position."

"What?" Sora said. The creature extended his hand and Sora suddenly felt light. Then he found himself engulfed in darkness.

"Where am I?" Sora asked. His voice echoed.

"Inside me," he heard his fake say. Then, Sora suddenly had a picture ahead of him. It was what the creature was seeing. He could see everything he was about to do and say. Sora prayed his plan would come together, and everyone would find a way to stop the creature before the damage it was about to cause harmed Riku.


	8. Forget Me

**Chapter 8**

_Forget Me_

More knocks followed by a final scream from outside of the bathroom let the fake Sora realize he needed to leave. It opened the door to Riku's face. Sora sighed in the darkness he sat in. He might not ever be able to talk to Riku after this was over. He was not even sure of the creature's intentions.

"Sora? Are you okay? You sick?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. You know, felt like I was going to throw up," the creature told Riku.

"Oh. It seemed a little worse. You sure you are all right?" Riku said.

"Is it the altitude honey?" his mother asked.

"Maybe. I think I am fine now," it said causing Sora to flood into anger. It worked. The creature portrayed his voice, his movements, everything perfect. No one could even realize it was not him.

"Riku, walk him back to his seat, will you?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, sure," Riku replied. Sora felt a surge of jealousy as he was forced to watch Riku grasp the creature's hand.

"Thanks Riku," the creature said.

"Sora?" his mother stopped him. Sora perked up. She realized something.

"Yes?"

"Where is your necklace?" she asked. Sora smiled. His mother knew he never took it off. But even better, the answer the creature gave sent a red flag to his mother.

"Oh. I don't know. Left it at home, maybe," it said, not paying much attention to the question. His mother stared at him like he had just said the most obscene remark to her.

"Left it at home? You had it on when we came," she said.

"Oh. Right. I probably left it at the hotel. It's okay," the creature assured her. She looked at him with a more perplexed look. Riku noticed her expression, but did not really understand. They walked to their seats and buckled up.

"She seemed a little upset about that necklace," Riku said.

"Probably just angry I was not responsible about it, you know parents," it said, hooking Riku with the remark.

"True."

His mother never returned to her seat. Sora wondered if she was checking the bathroom. Maybe she would notice the blood. Then again, it would not really help her understand what was going on.

The plane started to land. His mother finally returned to her seat. She stared at Sora once and turned around.

They exited out of the plane and his mother pulled Riku aside.

"Give me a minute Sora, his mom wanted me to tell him something," she said. Sora wondered if she was lying.

"Sure," the creature said. Stepping away from the crowd. It looked ahead at the other plane, noticing that Rikku was stepping off.

"Hi Rikku," it said, coughing a bit before it sneezed heavily.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Cold. Had it for awhile," Sora said.

"What? I just saw you yesterday and you were fine," she said.

"Huh?" the creature asked, realizing Sora had tricked him now.

"You said you had it for awhile. You seemed fine," she said questionably.

"Oh. I did not mean that. I think I just caught it-"

"Never seen a cold get that bad that quick," Rikku stated.

"Well, it did, okay," the creature said with a tone of aggressiveness in the voice.

"Fine, sorry," she apologized. Sora was feeling better about these odds. Now Rikku noticed something was not right.

"Hi, Rikku, how was your visit?" Sora's mom asked with a friendly tone as she finished speaking with Riku. Riku pulled at the creature's arm as Rikku spoke.

"Sora. Are you sure nothing happened in that plane. Your mom seems to think you suffered some kind of...thing...she is not sure, but she told me you were not acting like yourself," Riku said.

"I am fine. I think I just caught something in the plane. Don't know what it was," the creature lied.

"Well, she did not want me to tell you what she said, but I told her you were probably just light headed and not thinking clearly," Riku said. "You seem all right to me."

"Yeah. She is just being worried," the creature said.

"See you later then," Rikku said as she walked away. The creature eyed Sora's mom suspiciously.

"Later?" it asked.

"She wanted to know about a recipe of mine. I told her to come by," she said. Sora had a feeling she was lying. Rikku must have told his mother she noticed something too.

"Humph. Me and Riku are going to go for a walk-" the creature started.

"Actually, I would appreciate you both staying for dinner. It won't take long to make. And I would not want Rikku to come over and think you were rude for not being there. It's your favorite. Pot Roast," his mother said. Sora's eyes widened. She definitely figured out something was wrong. Pot Roast was not his favorite dish.

"Oh. Great. Then we will meet you at home I guess," the creature said. Sora's mom nodded. Her face looked troubled.

The creature walked with Riku down the sidewalk. A little ways down, they spotted Tidus.

"Oh man," Riku muttered. The creature smirked, recalling Sora's request to leave him alone.

"Meet me by the lake. I will talk with Tidus," it said. Riku nodded and left.

"Sora, I wanted to ask you something about what I heard-" Tidus stated.

"Shut up. I stand by what I said. I want you to stay away from me and Riku and the lake. It is our place. I don't love you, so get over it," the creature said. Tidus had a look as though he was just shouted at in a foreign language.

"What?" he asked after a minute.

"That's right. Stay the fuck away from us," it said, turning to walk towards the forest, leaving Tidus in confusion.

"Tidus," a girl said behind him.

"Oh, Rikku. Something is seriously wrong with Sora. I think he just told me off about something that never happened," Tidus said.

"He has been acting weird since he got back. His mother is extremely worried. He is not acting anything like himself," she said.

"He told me to stay away from the lake. What lake. When did I say I was going near it. Was I in a coma when this happened. I am so confused!" he yelled.

"Lake. That is the place I think him and Riku would run off to during gym. Why would he tell you to stay away from it. You think we should-"

"Follow. Yes," Tidus finished for her.

When the creature and Riku reached the forest, Sora was trying to find a way to get rid of the monster. He knew there had to be a way. He thought hard about the creature. It was made by him desperately wanting him. What if he ignored him. No, he could not really ignore him, he was inside of him. However, what if everyone ignored him. If he was brought here by him needing him, what if no one needed him. The only problem with Sora's plan was he had no way to tell people. He sat in fury in the dark prison he resided inside.

"So, how about we have a little fun," the creature said, rubbing Riku's arm. Riku smiled and pulled it towards him. Sora closed his eyes before being forced to see them kiss.

Riku and the creature laid down and Riku removed his shirt. The creature let his hands explore the skin of Riku's bare chest. Riku moaned quietly, letting it touch him everywhere. It moved closer to Riku and began to suck on Riku's nipple. Riku took off it's shirt and let his own hands glide down it's arms, until...

"What's that?" Riku asked, stopping. The creature looked up.

"A scar," it said with an obvious annoyance at the question.

"How the hell did you get it?" Riku asked, backing away a bit, as though he was afraid of something.

"I don't know, I have had it. Who cares?"

"I kinda do, considering it was _not_ there last night. I am positive I would have noticed, Sora," Riku said.

"Damn it," the creature said to himself. He was know figuring out how many things Sora did to make him become noticed. "Don't worry about it." The creature gave him another kiss.

"Woah!" Tidus shouted. Rikku stood behind him.

"Shit," Riku said, getting up and trying to pretend nothing happened.

"So you two are going out. I did not believe everyone when they said Sora said you guys were-" Tidus said.

"What? Sora, why the hell did you...I thought...Why?' Riku stopped and took off running out of the forest. Rikku stopped the creature from leaving.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not Sora. You may look like him, but you are not him. I am going to figure out what the hell is going on before you take advantage of Riku again," she said.

"I doubt it," the creature said. "Because he won't be alive by tomorrow." The creature touched the shoulder of both Rikku and Tidus, causing them to fall into a deep sleep.

"NO!" Sora yelled, running to the picture he was watching.

As Sora reached the end of it, he felt like he was falling. Then he suddenly saw Rikku, before he flew into her. Then, there was darkness. In this darkness, there was someone breathing.

_

* * *

_

_"Hello?" Sora said. He heard a gasp, before he saw who it was._

_"Who is that," Rikku asked. It was exactly like Sora's dreams, except now he played the role as the creature did. She could not see him, yet he was in front of her._

_"It's me, Sora. The real Sora," he said. She looked around, confused,_

_"Where?" she asked. Sora did not know how to become visible. He concentrated on it. He thought about being visible, and repeatedly pictured himself being visible to her._

_"Here," he said._

_"Ahh! Sora? Is it really you?" she asked. "What is going on?" _

_"That thing out there. It has taken me over somehow. I apparently have taken his place as some kind of dream. He was always in my dreams, but when I was on the plane he took me over and I was suddenly seeing through his eyes," Sora pushed all of his thoughts out at once._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Rikku, I don't know. It is so confusing to me. I somehow created this monster and now it wants to ruin my life," he explained._

_"What do we do?" she asked._

_"I think I know how to get rid of it, but I don't know if I have time now. If he is going to kill Riku now, I don't think I could tell enough people in time. I would tell you to tell everyone, but I don't even know when you are going to wake up," Sora said._

_"Your mom knows something is wrong. She will watch you at your house. I am sure that is where Riku went. Tell me what I have to do," she said._

_"Forget me. Ignore me. Don't speak to that creature. Don't talk about me or think about me, just pretend like I never existed," Sora said._

_"You sure?"_

_"No. It is the only thing I can think of. Now if only I could get you up so you can tell people."_

_"I don't know Sora. I don't know what kind of power this thing has-"_

_"Just do it," Sora said._

_"Sora, what if it...what if you go with that thing. How do you know you will get out?"_

_"I don't, and I don't care. If it saves Riku, it was worth it. Now, when you wake up, I will be in you I expect. I need you to go to my house after telling Tidus, tell my mom, wait for Riku to go to sleep then I can enter him. I will explain things, then enter my body again. Make sure you tell everyone," Sora said as he concentrated on waking Rikku up._

_"Sora!" Rikku yelled._

* * *

"Sora!" Rikku screamed as she woke up. "Shit! Tidus! Get up!"

"What? What the-"

"Shut up. I am going to explain something that will not make sense. Then I will tell you what I need you to do and so help me if you ask one question or tell me you do not get it, I will smack you across the face so hard you will fall right back asleep because I do not have an hour to explain this," She said quickly. She quickly explained. And Tidus tried not to question. When he heard of what he had to do, he took Rikku's word for it and agreed. Sora felt relieved as he viewed everything through Rikku's eyes. Perhaps this would come together, perhaps not. Sora was not concerned with himself right now, only with Riku.

"Riku?" the creature called as it spotted him sitting on the steps to Sora's house.

"Sora? Oh. I am sorry about that. I realize that was stupid of me. I shouldn't care what people think. I certainly shouldn't be mad at you for it," Riku said.

"Well, that is not important right now," the creature said. It did not expect Riku to be forgiving. Now it wanted to see if it could have more fun with him. "Why don't we head upstairs and have some fun." Riku smiled.

"Thank you for not being mad at my reaction," Riku said.

They walked inside and stalked upstairs to Sora's room. They both collapsed on the mattress and began making out. Riku let it's tongue maneuver around and through his lips. It then started to take off Riku's pants. Riku yawned.

"You tired?" it asked.

"A little. Don't worry-" Riku started before being interrupted by Sora's mom's scream.

"Sora! Come here for a minute.

"Fuck! I will be right back," it said angrily, feeling he still must complete his duties as faking Sora, now that Riku was still falling for it.

"What?" it asked angrily.

"Can you reach behind the refrigerator and grab the picture frame that fell over. I can't reach it. If you get it, I will let you skip dinner," she bargained. The creature smiled.

"Okay," he said with a fake sweet tone. As he bent down he felt a slight wind behind him. He glanced up and thought he saw a lock of blonde hair disappear behind the wall. Ignoring it, it grabbed the frame and handed it to Sora's mother.

"Thank you," she said. It ran up the stairs, carefully eyeing around for anyone. When he stepped in Sora's room, Riku was asleep, and the window was open. He felt something enter his mouth, like breathing in smoke. Then Riku woke up. The creature realized something had happened.

"What the hell did you do?" it asked Sora, who had returned.

"Why don't you ask Riku, that is, if he remembers who you are," Sora said.

"What? Riku?" the creature asked. Riku did not respond. He also did not look over. Instead, he stood up and walked by him. "Riku! Riku!" Riku walked down the stairs. The creature followed him.

"Riku, do you want something to eat?" Sora's mother asked.

"Yeah," Riku answered.

"Hello! Mom? Riku? What the fuck is wrong with you people?" it asked angrily.

"Tried a new seasoning," she told Riku.

"I like it," Riku responded after taking a bite. A knock came at the door. She went to open it.

"Come on in," she said. It was Tidus and Rikku.

"You. Rikku! You did this. You brought Sora here!" the creature yelled. She did not answer or look at him. The creature became extremely irate. It ran upstairs and let Sora out of his prison. Sora finally felt the ground. He finally breathed air and felt real.

"I will KILL you!" it screamed. Sora stood up and turned his back to the creature. "What are you doing. Talk to me."

"This shouldn't be open," Sora said to himself as he closed the window. He then walked passed the creature.

"HEY! You fucking brat. You're ignoring me too?" it yelled. Sora said nothing. The creature suddenly started to become transparent. "Fuck! You want him to forget, eh? You want Riku to forget you? Fine by me!" the creature shouted as a dark fog poured from his hand through the floor. Sora tried to ignore it, but he was worried what it was going to do. "I may not be able to kill him, but I made damn sure you will never be with him-" The creature imploded into darkness.

"Riku?" Sora yelled. He ran downstairs, fearing the worst.

"Sora, something isn't right," his mom said, trying to prevent him from seeing Riku. He pushed passed her.

"Riku?" Sora said cautiously. Riku looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Hmm. How do you know my name? Who are you?"


	9. Remember Me

**Chapter 9**

_Remember Me_

"Riku? Riku, come on, stop messing around," Sora said in denial of the situation.

"Where am I? Is my mom in here?" Riku said, trying to push Sora out of his way. "Why are you all looking at me like I have some kind of disease?"

"No, Riku," Sora said, on the verge of tears.

"Sora, honey, just go upstairs, you have been through enough today. Just go upstairs and we will figure out what to do," his mother told him.

"No. Riku, you know who I am, right? Sora, remember?" Sora asked, nearly collapsing from sudden exhaustion.

"Look, everyone, all I know is that my parents are supposed to be back from work to make dinner. I am not sure why or how you all know me, but can you please show me back to my house," Riku said. He shot a disgusted look at Sora, who was now crying on Rikku's shoulder as Tidus tried to calm him down.

"Listen, Riku, I know this is a little weird for you, but you know all of us. You have just suffered some kind of memory loss," Sora's mom attempted to explain.

"Lady, I don't think you look like you are in the position to diagnose any of my problems. I do think I would remember walking into a strangers house anyway. Now-" Riku said, attempting to go to the door.

"Stop," Sora's mom said. "You can't leave. I can prove to you, that you know us, because I know your mother and father."

"Really?" Riku asked skeptically.

"Yes. If you promise to stay in this house," she bartered.

"Fine," Riku told her confidently. She went to the phone and dialed a number. It didn't take long for someone to pick up.

"Hello, it's me...I know...wait...listen, there is a problem...calm down...let me...he is not dead...will you...shut the hell up!" his mother screamed.

"Let me talk to her," Riku said, disbelieving she was even talking to anyone.

"Okay, here is the problem," she said, handing the phone to Riku. Sora could not take any more. He started to run to his room. Tidus started to follow.

"Mom?" Riku asked.

"Tidus?" Sora's mom asked ignoring the beginning of Riku's long freak out. "Would you mind spending the night. Help Sora with this. I don't want him up there alone, and he certainly isn't going to talk to me about it."

"Yeah, sure," Tidus said. He walked up to Sora's room.

"Rikku, you are welcome to stay, but I am not sure if your mom is going to be all right with it," Sora's mom said nicely, as she tried to block out an extremely inappropriate word from Riku's mouth.

"That's all right. I might come back tomorrow if that is okay?" Rikku asked.

"Sure...Would you stop calling her crazy!" Sora's mom yelled at Riku. "We aren't making this up!"

Tidus arrived at Sora's room. The door was closed. He touched the handle gingerly. As the door opened, Sora gasped and looked up in surprise. He slouched back down with a sigh. He must have expected it to be Riku.

"Sora?" Tidus called softly, as though worried his voice would break something.

"Just go," Sora said. Tidus walked in and sat next to him.

"Sora, it's okay. I'm sure everything will be fine," Tidus comforted him.

"You mean, you aren't even concerned with the fact Riku and I are...were going out," Sora said with a depressed tone as he wiped away a tear.

"No. I think it's fine. Although, I am a little confused with what happened with _you_. I mean, according to Riku, you were taken over," Tidus said. He was not actually concerned with it, but he was trying his best to get Sora to divert from his thoughts of Riku.

"Tidus, I don't want to talk about it. It just happened, to me, like everything else. I must be cursed, or there is a force out their trying everything to keep me away from Riku," Sora said.

"I don't know about that, but I don't know how Riku is going to gain his memory back," Tidus told Sora, realizing he was not going to be able to distract Sora, but he thought maybe talking about it would help.

"He will never know how close we were. He is completely clueless about us. And when we get back to school, it is going to look like I made the whole thing up and everyone is going to look down on me like a creep," Sora said, starting to shed a little more tears.

"Sora, most those kids at school are jerks anyway. That is all they are ever going to be. Listen, you have me, and Rikku, and Yuna. We are going to be with you all the way. Maybe you will find someone else," Tidus told him, patting his back comfortingly.

"Someone else. No. No one else. I could not do that to Riku. Even if-" Sora started.

"Sora, you can't do that to yourself. You are going to hurt the rest of your life. I know you may think moving on is a little to fast, but Sora, how do you think Riku is going to remember you. He is completely lost. He probably doesn't even look at guys in a relationship as something that is okay," Tidus explained as he tried to look in Sora's avoiding gaze.

"I love Riku," Sora stated firmly.

"Maybe there is someone else for you. Someone right in front of you that you don't even realize is there," Tidus told him, finally catching his eyes.

"Huh?" Sora asked. Tidus moved his hands to Sora's. Sora left it there, although his mind was telling him to pull away.

"Sora."

"Tidus? What are you-" Sora was cut off by an unexpected kiss. Tidus followed Sora when he leaned away. "Tidus, stop-" Sora was cut off by another passionate kiss. Sora felt confused. He truly wanted to stop him, but he could not help but want it. He kind of felt like it was the only option now that Riku could not remember him. Then, he quickly made his mind up. He did not want Tidus. He did not care what was happening with Riku, Tidus should not be doing this to him. Tidus knew what was happening and that Sora was in an emotional breakdown. Before, Sora could fully push Tidus off of him, Riku walked in.

"Riku," Sora said, somewhat relieved. Riku stared at them as though thinking hard on a question. Then, he snapped out of it and approached Tidus.

"Get off of him!" Riku yelled. He pulled Tidus off the bed and gave him a right hook across the face so hard, Tidus spun around before collapsing on the floor.

"Riku? Are you...normal?" Sora asked hopefully.

"What? Wait...That felt familiar. Hitting you. That was weird. I have never saw you before, but I recall hitting you outside of my house-" Riku said.

"Why the hell did you hit me!" Tidus said furiously.

"I don't know. I felt like I should have. It felt like I was-" Riku started.

"Jealous?" Sora suggested, hoping it would come back to him.

"No. Why would I be?" Riku asked. Tidus was now looking extremely embarrassed. He started to say something, but just walked out of the room with an upset look. Sora soon heard the front door shut. He was not staying the night.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Look, I just want to go to bed, all right. I don't want to talk about anything. I am confused and I have no idea what is going on. Okay Sora," Riku said.

"It's Sora. So-ra. Sora," Sora stated, feeling another tear slide down his face.

"Oh. Okay. Good night," Riku said.

"Good night," Sora said, falling over on his bed to what would surely be a sleepless night. It was not long before he heard the relaxed breathing of Riku, signaling he was asleep. Sora lied there for a little longer, then decided he was not going to sleep. He stood up out of bed and could not help but look at Riku. How had he remembered hitting Tidus? Was his memory coming back to him? Then Sora suddenly thought about what Tidus had done. Sora felt awkward as he thought about the kiss with him. He knew Sora was upset and vulnerable. Why did he do that to him?

Sora walked down stairs, not bothering with any lights. He felt his way to the living room and turned on the television. He watched some random black and white movie that he thought might bore him to sleep, but he actually sat through the whole thing. It was nearing 3 am. Sora decided to find something to eat in the kitchen, and found that he quickly began scooping ice cream continuously until he had eaten it all. He found it hard to stop eating all the comfort food he could find.

Sora pulled his head back and shut his eyes as the sun began to creep in through the windows. He felt his eyes try to adjust to the light filling into the room as he watched the earliest news broadcasting.

"Sora? Are you already up?" his mother asked in surprise as she came down the stairs.

"I never went to sleep," he responded.

"Sora, are you going to be all right? I'm sure he will get his memory back," she said comfortingly.

"Probably not," Sora muttered. He decided to go back to his room and lie down. He still did not sleep. As the sun rose and fully covered his room in light, Riku yawned. Sora rolled to his side to see him.

"Riku? Do you remember anything?" Sora asked, hoping that in his sleep he recovered.

"Look, I don't even know what you people are trying to make me remember. All I know is I would rather be home with my parents then here with whoever you people are. Sora, was it?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered quietly.

"Sora! Breakfast is ready," his mother yelled up at them.

"Great. I am starving," Riku said as he quickly left the room. Sora rubbed his forehead vigorously.

Sora walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. The smell of pancakes flooded the room. He sat opposite of Riku and looked at his food. It smelled good, but did not feel like eating very much. He took small bites, and chewed slowly. Meanwhile, Riku was inhaling his pancakes like he had not eaten in years.

"These are really good," Riku said.

"Thank you. I make them from scratch with a small hint of brown sugar," Sora's mom said happily as she sat down herself, pretending like everything was fine. Sora felt a little angry at her behavior.

"I hope it is all right with you two, but I would like to have another talk with my parents about what is going on, and then I would like to go for a walk," Riku said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Well, that would be just fine. You can come back at noon for a sandwich. I think I will be out for a while shopping. I think I will pick up some chicken for dinner-" she said normally. Sora threw down his fork and scooted back his chair to get up. He stomped out of the kitchen, raced up stairs to change and put on shoes, then left his house. He was furious with the way she was acting. It was as though nothing was wrong. He hated it. Everything was wrong and nothing was getting better.

Sora walked down the sidewalk, not paying attention to where he was actually going. He noticed he was walking too far from his house, when he was no longer on a sidewalk. He turned around and continued to walk the same way until someone yelled his name.

"Sora? Wow, you walked far from your house," Rikku said.

"Huh? Yeah, I wasn't paying attention. I needed to get away from mom, and Riku for that matter," he told her.

"Still doesn't remember?" she asked. Sora shook his head. "That's messed up. Oh. Is that Tidus over there?" Rikku asked.

"What?" Sora gasped. Tidus was walking a little ways down from them. He had his head down, so he had not seen them yet.

"Hey Tidus!" Rikku yelled.

"No!" Sora yelled. Tidus looked up. His eyes widened before he crossed to the other sidewalk and took off quickly.

"What the heck," Rikku said. She looked at Sora. "Didn't he stay at your house last night? What happened?"

"Umm. It is kind of... weird," Sora said.

"Weird. What? Tell me? I need to know," she said desperately.

"Well...he sort of kissed me," Sora said.

"What! You are kidding. Why would he do that? I didn't know he was like that. I didn't know he liked you or anything. What did you do?" she asked.

"I was confused. I did not want it to happen. I don't know," Sora said.

"He took advantage of you?" Rikku asked.

"Kind of. I guess," Sora told her.

"Hmm."

"Oh yeah. Then, even weirder, Riku came in and acted as though he was jealous. He hit Tidus," Sora said quickly.

"Really? Did he remember something?" she asked.

"He said that when he hit Tidus he remembered doing somewhere. When we were at Riku's the other day, Riku hit Tidus. He remembered doing it somehow," Sora explained.

"Sora, if he remembered that from hitting Tidus, maybe he will remember how he feels for you, if you kiss him?" Rikku suggested. Sora looked at her with confusion at first, then excitement.

"You think?" he asked.

"It makes sense," she said.

"This is great!"

"Although, this could be a bit problematic."

"Why?" Sora asked as his heart raced.

"How do you explain to a guy that has no idea who you are that you want to kiss him?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Sora said. With this, Rikku patted him on the back apologetically.

They walked together back to his house, thinking of ways to solve the problem.

"Well, on thing is for sure. There is no way you can simply ask him. I am sure it won't work," Rikku said.

"Okay. So I try to just surprise him with it?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Good luck with that," she said as Sora opened the door to his house.

"Oh, I would ask you to stay, but I am so tired right now. I need sleep," he told her.

"That's fine. I have to meet my mom at that new restaurant downtown. Bye," she said.

Sora ran up to his room and fell on his bed. He fell asleep, aside from the intense anticipation of kissing Riku again.

Sora woke up abruptly from being shaken.

"Sora?" his mom said. "I didn't even realize you were home. Dinner is ready. I was getting worried for nothing," she said.

"Oh," he said yawning. "Is Riku back?"

"Umm. Yes he is, but Sora, you need to stop bugging him about this. It is hard for him too you know. He doesn't even know why he is with us," his mom told him. Sora had not thought of it like that.

"Yeah, sure," he said. He walked down with his mother and the smell of chicken was everywhere.

"Yummy!" Sora exclaimed at the surplus of food. They talked about funny little stories from his mothers childhood. Riku surprisingly laughed and talked as though they were his family. It made Sora feel more comforted to know that he was getting used to them. They talked more after they were finished eating. It was nearing 10:00 when Sora's mom finally stopped.

"Well, Riku, school tomorrow unfortunately. And Sora, I talked with the principal and managed to negotiate your return the day after tomorrow. So enjoy your day off," Sora's mom said.

Sora and Riku walked up the stairs together. Sora prepared for what he was going to do. They approached the door to Sora's room and Riku opened it.

"Your mom is nice," Riku said. Sora ignored him, spun him around and lunged at him, to kiss him. He came within inches of his lips before Riku pushed him away.

"What the hell! What is wrong with you? I don't know what you think is happening between us, but forget it," Riku said. "You can sleep downstairs." He slammed the door in Sora's face. Sora's face was red hot. He felt incredibly embarrassed.

He walked downstairs and fell onto the couch. This was not going to be easy.


	10. The Second First Kiss

**Chapter 10**

_The Second First Kiss_

"Okay," Sora said to himself. _Things are not so bad, _Sora thought._ I mean, It is not like I expected someone who doesn't know me to willingly make out with me. Right. I'll just let him cool off in my room...Wait...that's my room. What the fuck am I down here for! Damn him. _

Sora felt an angry desire to go back up and start hitting him, but he was not so sure he could take Riku. He pushed what he could manage, out of his mind to fall asleep, but it still lingered in his head, making it difficult to relax.

When Sora finally fell asleep, he found himself being brutally shaken awake. He opened his eyes to a blinding sun and a fully dressed Riku.

"Hey! Your mom wanted me to wake you. Says she had something she wants you to do," he said with hint of anger as though it was paining him to speak to Sora.

"Riku?" Sora said as Riku started to turn his back.

"What?" he said with a full blown attitude that made Sora twitch.

"Before you lost your memory. We were really good friends," Sora said walking up to him casually. "Riku, can't you try to do something to regain your memory about me. I mean-" Sora said.

"Look, I don't know what your feelings are towards me, but I assure you, the feeling is not mutual," Riku said spitefully as he turned to walk away.

"Riku, I love you," Sora blurted out. Riku stopped, but did not turn. He shook his head and continued to walk out the front door to the sidewalk. "Fuck!"

"Sora!" his mom shouted.

"What? Sorry mom, but Riku-" Sora started before being abruptly stopped by her hand.

"I know Sora. Stop stressing yourself dear. Now, I have to go and I was wondering if you would not mind going grocery shopping for me today? Just a few things," she stated holding out a list.

"Sure," Sora agreed, as he would much rather be doing something then sitting here thinking about Riku.

"Rikku is off today too, maybe she will help," she suggested. Sora flinched at the name.

"She needs to get that name changed," Sora said. His mom stared at him. "Yeah, sure, I will ask her."

"Okay. Bye then," she added, walking out the door. Sora went to quickly eat breakfast and then he showered and changed. As he walked out the door, he saw Tidus walking to school.

"Hey, Tidus!" Sora yelled. Tidus spotted him and started to walk faster. "Wait! Please, Tidus!" Sora caught up with him.

"Hi, Sora," he said quietly.

"Look Tidus, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, it was my fault really. I was so confused and depressed-" Sora explained.

"No, it wasn't Sora. I was just...look I have had these feelings for a while now, and I just thought-"

"What?"

"Yeah. Well I knew you and Riku had a thing. I just knew it. I used to have a crush on Riku actually, but I thought maybe you were more likely to...Look, just forget it happened, I don't want anyone to find out," Tidus said.

"Oh. Yeah, sure," Sora said, feeling guilty for already telling Rikku. "I'll see you later."

"Maybe," Tidus said. Sora walked down the sidewalk the opposite way of Tidus. He rubbed his forward while groaning in annoyance. His life had became so complicated in the last few days. It felt like nothing was aiming to get better. He did not even have to go to Rikku's house, as he met her on the way. She was coming to visit him anyway. They walked to the store together and Sora desperately asked her for advice on how he could trick Riku into kissing him.

"Sora, maybe you should stop thinking about how to trick him. I mean, think about, he doesn't remember you, but that doesn't mean he is a different person. Talk to him. You know him. I think if you just talk to him and explain, make a deal with him or something like, if he kisses you once and nothing happens, you will leave him alone," Rikku explained.

"You think?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I do," Rikku said.

After Sora grabbed the stuff his mother requested from the store, he ate at Rikku's house and then went home as it started to get closer to the end of school. When he started to approach his house, he saw Riku coming back. He was not alone. His hand was currently interlocked with the snobby girl from the back row of his English class. Sora felt his fist clench up in anger. He normally would not hit a girl, but that bitch was going down.

"What the hell is this!" Sora yelled as he made eye contact with the girl.

"Oh it's you. That creep who tried to convince everyone you were going out with him," she said to Riku.

"What did you tell him?" Sora screamed.

"Never mind. Look, Riku here seems to be oblivious to your statement you made on Friday, making you gay and stupid," she mocked.

"You bitch!" Sora shouted as he slapped her hard across the face causing her to grasp her face in pain. She raised up to hit him back, but Sora knocked her hand away and pushed her, causing her to lose balance and fall backwards. Riku was surprisingly not doing anything. When the girl stood up, she unhooked her belt and pulled it out to use it as a weapon. She flung it at Sora, hitting him in the face. Sora felt the metal buckle bruise his cheekbone. He was shocked when he looked up. Riku had her by the hair and threw her face first into the concrete. He looked shocked himself.

"Riku?" Sora asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. It felt right," he said as the girl crawled to her feet and ran off crying.

"Riku? I know you may think this is screwed up, and you think I am crazy for trying to kiss you. I know that you probably don't believe we were together, but how else do you explain why you are feeling jealous and angry when I got hurt?"

"I don't know-"

"Riku, kiss me, please-"

"No-"

"Once. One kiss. That's it. Just to prove it. And if I am wrong, you can leave. Go to your parents house, whatever. I won't bother you again. But please give it one chance," Sora said.

"Sora, it doesn't seem-"

"Right?" Sora finished his sentence. "Don't go by that. Go by what you feel." Riku hesitantly decided and stepped forward.

"Okay. I guess," he said. Sora smiled and grabbed Riku's hands gently as they moved closer to each other. Sora leaned forward and connected with Riku's lips. Sora hoped it was going to work. As they started to separate, Sora opened his eyes and looked into Riku's eyes. A single tear fell from Riku's face. Sora felt his heart sink.

"No," Sora said desperately.

"I'm sorry," Riku said, not feeling different. He turned to walk away from Sora. Sora turned too, and fell to the ground, unsure of either yelling or crying. It was over. Riku was gone.

"Wait," Riku said.

"What?" Sora said, standing and spinning around quickly.

"Sora...I...I...remember.

"You do?" Sora said in disbelief.

"Sora, I remember everything!" he shouted.

"Riku!" Sora yelled running to him and embracing him as hard as he could. Riku kissed Sora passionately on the lips, briefly slipping his tongue in.

"I love you so much," Sora said as he wiped away tears to better see Riku. Riku smiled as he helped wipe off the tears. He grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him into the house. They entered Sora's room and Riku lied down on the mattress on he floor. Sora took off his shirt and then removed Riku's. Riku climbed on top of Sora and began to kiss him. Sora pushed his tongue in Riku's mouth and brushed Riku's tongue. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's back and grabbed his butt. Riku smirked and pushed his hips into Sora's, letting their clothed erections rub into each other.

"Oh, Riku," Sora said.

"You like that?" Riku said naturally. Despite what had happened in the past days, it seemed as though no time had passed between them.

"Riku, take off my pants," Sora requested, as he caressed Riku's chest softly. Riku undid Sora's pants and slid them off. He gently cupped Sora's length through his boxers, causing him to gasp. "Tease," Sora said.

"Oh, you want more?" Riku asked, grabbing it more roughly now. He stopped to take off his pants and found that Sora and got up and pushed him back on the bed. He took off his pants and followed what Riku had down to him. He lightly rubbed Riku's cock.

"How do you like it?" Sora asked.

"Sora," Riku moaned. "Sora, take them off." Sora shakily went to Riku's boxers and pulled them down. Riku's penis slid out and stretched up to Riku's stomach. Sora became excited. He threw the boxers across the room and slid his hand up Riku's inner thigh.

"What should I do now?" Sora teased.

"Sora! Do it," Riku grunted. Sora giggled.

"Do what?" Sora asked, kissing extremely close to Riku's privates.

"Sora! Suck me for crying out loud!" Riku yelled. Sora smiled.

"Okay," Sora responded, lowering himself down on Riku. He licked from the bottom to the tip of the penis, then took it in his hand and wrapped his tongue around it before putting it in his mouth. He savored it for a while as he pushed it back to his throat before pulling it out and thrusting it back in.

"Sora, that feels so good," Riku moaned. Sora took Riku's continuing buck of his hips as he wanted it done faster, so Sora complied. Sora sucked Riku faster, letting his lips reach the head of the penis before taking it all in. Riku grabbed the back of his head and began moaning loudly as he reached his climax. Sora helped reach it faster by pumping while he sucked. Riku quickly cummed into Sora's mouth. Sora let it sit in his mouth for a bit, soaking up the taste before swallowing. Sora licked his lips seductively.

"Yummy," he said. Riku smiled and grabbed him, pulling him on top of him. His pushed his tongue in between his lips and explored Sora's mouth. When they broke apart, Riku switched Sora and gently pulled down Sora's boxers. He started to pump Sora's cock.

"Oh," Sora moaned happily.

"Sora? Do you have any lotion or something. It will be much better with it," Riku said, stopping.

"You mean, like for sex?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, unless you don't-"

"No. I will get it." Sora jumped up and went to the bathroom and returned with a bottle of lotion.

"Okay. Lie down," Riku instructed. "Spread your legs." Sora nervously bit his lip as he obliged. "I am going to loosen you up. It will be easier. Don't worry. It will kind of hurt and feel uncomfortable at first, but it will get a lot better."

"Okay," Sora said as he closed his eyes. He felt Riku stick one lubricated finger in him. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward at first. As Riku pulled out, he immediately went back in causing Sora to gasp.

"You okay?" Riku asked, continuing going in and out.

"Yeah. It actually feels...good," Sora said.

"Good," Riku said, adding a finger, causing Sora to shift again. Riku added a third finger and then pulled them all out.

"I'm ready Riku? I love you," Sora said.

"I love you too," Riku said as he placed his penis at Sora's entrance and gently pushed his way into Sora. Sora moaned at the feel of being pushed into in such a way. He felt the warm, throbbing cock stop inside of him and Sora reached for his own. He began pumping himself as he felt Riku start to pull out. He thrust back in and then out, starting to time his thrusts with his own breath. Which was beginning to increase, mind you.

"Keep going!" Sora moaned, wanting more of the pleasure. He felt Riku started to buck his hips faster, thrusting his cock in and out quickly, rubbing against the nerves that made Sora go wild in screaming. "OH MY GOD, RIKU! YES, RIKU!" Sora screamed as his cum shot onto Riku's chest. Riku was breathing heavily as he finally exploded himself into Sora's passage. Sora felt the warm cum fall inside him. Sora sat still in relaxation as Riku pulled out of him.

"That...was...great," Sora said panting.

"Yeah," Riku said as he lied next to his boyfriend, and caressed his face. "I never want to forget you," Riku said.

"Me neither," Sora said. The kissed and slept together, feeling like life finally was giving them the chance to be together. Sora looked into Riku's eyes, he wanted to be with him forever, and would not let anything happen that would tear them apart.


	11. Eternal Love

Yes, that's right, one more chapter. Just to sum up a bit more. Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_Eternal Love_

Sora woke up to the back of his eyelids. He could see the light through them. He felt his face being gently caressed. He smiled as he opened his eyes, seeing Riku still with him. He sat up to see the time.

"Wow, we slept a while," Sora said.

"Yeah, we have to be at school in ten minutes," Riku said. "I'm surprised your mom didn't wake us up. I guess she had an idea what was going on, maybe," Riku suggested.

"Oh, I don't know," Sora looked at his door handle to ensure he had locked it last night. "Good, it's locked."

"Well, I guess we should get dressed. I suppose this day of school will probably be...interesting," Riku said.

"You have no idea. Everyone is going to think we are both mental," Sora said as he imagined everyone's look as they saw him and Sora together even though Riku had probably said otherwise the previous day. Sora drowsily walked to the bathroom with his clothes to take a shower, hoping it would wake him up. It helped a lot. He stepped back in his room to find Riku had already left. He walked downstairs and found him scrounging around the refrigerator.

"Mom didn't make anything?" Sora asked, shocked.

"I guess not. I don't think she is even up-" Riku started.

"Woah!" Sora's mom shouted as she nearly fell down the last stair. "I'm up! Here I am. I overslept. Shit. Shit. Shit. Do you guys want some milk to eat and pancakes to drink?" she asked rushing to the counter. Riku laughed.

"I definitely don't think so," Riku joked at her confused statement. She did not understand.

"No, mom. Go get ready for work. We have to go any way, we are going to be late if we stay to eat," Sora said.

"You're a good boy," she said as she ran out of the room.

"Wow," Riku exclaimed.

"Let's just go," Sora said as he stared at the clock. They exited the house and much to Sora's surprise, Riku grabbed his hand as they walked down the sidewalk. They reached the school with two minutes to get to class. They walked in the building together to head to English class. You could have attracted less attention dragging a dead body through a mall. Everyone glared at them. People stopped what they were doing the glare at them. Sora was more surprised when he confidently held Sora's hand and continued walking to class.

"Must have something on my face," Riku joked.

When they walked into the classroom, Sora immediately spotted Rikku, who smiled widely and waved. Sora let go of Riku's hand to sit next to her. Sora thought Riku would sit next to his other friends, but followed Sora to sit next to him instead. Then again, he understood why he might not want to sit next to them.

"Well, I am glad to see both you," she said happily.

"So I guess my mom got you back earlier too?" Sora asked.

"Yep. I guess that's good," she said.

"Yeah. Is Yuna here?" Sora asked.

"Actually, she was arguing with that bitch-" Rikku said.

"She is here today?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, well, there was a thing that happened yesterday that involved her trying to convince Riku they were going out, I think. Well, I hit her."

"What? Nice," she said.

"All right class, can we begin-"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH-" someone shouted from the hallway.

"Oh, it is too early for this," the teacher grunted as he made his way into the hallway.

"Was that Yuna?" Riku asked Sora.

"Probably," Sora chuckled.

"So, today in gym. We will probably go outside, so do you want to skip and go to the lake?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "This day is probably going to feel like it will never end."

"With the way people are acting, I probably plan to skip a lot more than gym," Riku said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Riku said immediately.

"Well, what do you have second hour?"

"History."

"Let's both ask to go to the nurse, then meet in the bathroom," Sora suggested.

"Okay. Upstairs though, you can lock the door," Riku said.

"Third hour?"

"I probably should go to third hour. I skip it too often as it is."

"Fourth?"

"Music Theory class. Real easy to get out of."

"Okay, we could meet-"

"Outside, by the music room. There is no class and the teacher doesn't come back tell sixth hour."

"All right. Then we will have to tough it out tell gym, because I can't afford to miss Trigonometry or my World History class. Too much homework."

"Are you kidding me?" Rikku said, turning around. "You two are going to skip that much?"

"Sure," Sora said.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"Well, I don't know. Can I meet up with you guys fourth hour?" she asked. Sora looked at Riku for a response. He did not mind.

"Okay."

"Great."

"Class. Please just find a new book to read and prepare a small report on the first three chapters for tomorrow," the teacher said through the doorway, preoccupied with something else.

"Damn," Sora groaned.

They all went to the bookcase to grab a book and get it over with. No one else seemed to bother. The three of them race through the first three chapters and then quickly wrote down the small report.

When the bell rang Sora quickly finished the last sentence and stood up to leave.

"See you in a minute," Riku said. Sora walked out and walked to his second hour class. It was a small computer class. He immediately went to the teacher.

"May I go see the nurse. I don't feel well," he lied.

"Oh. What's wrong? Is it that stomach flu going around?" she asked as though talking to her own child.

"It might be," Sora told her.

"Yeah, go ahead," she said. Sora walked out of the classroom, making sure to keep the same appearance until he got out the door. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and saw that Riku was already there, talking with someone.

"Tidus?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Oh, hi Sora. I was just apologizing to Riku about...past events," Tidus said.

"Oh. Right," Sora said, feeling a bit guilty that he was suspicious of him.

"Well Tidus. I guess I could thank you. If it wasn't for you, I may not have realized I had feelings for Sora, and if I hadn't have hit you, I suppose they might have never figured out how to get my memory back," Riku said.

"True," Sora added.

"Thanks, but it still seems a bit awkward. Plus, now people now what I did," Tidus stated angrily. Sora cocked an eyebrow.

"How?" Sora asked, knowing he had not said anything to anyone.

"Me," Riku said. "Apparently I told someone at school. I'm really sorry Tidus."

"It's not that bad, I guess. I mean, now I don't have to hide it I suppose. Only, there is no one in this school that is a guy, that would consider going out with me," Tidus said.

"I'm sure there is someone. Just ask. Don't try to put it off if you want to tell someone how you feel. Trust me, it will cause more problems than you know," Sora said, speaking from experience.

"Well there is this one guy I like. I mean we have been friends forever, but I am really worried what he will think of me if I tell him," Tidus said.

"Tidus, tell him. If he likes you back, you won't regret it. If not, if he is actually your friend, he won't care," Sora said.

"I hope so," Tidus said.

"Who is it," Riku asked.

"Wakka," Tidus said.

"Wakka?" Riku responded, a bit surprised.

"Yep."

"Wow. I did not expect that one. Keep in mind that if he does like you, you are going to be putting him in a pretty strange position. I mean, he is like team captain on every sport. If people figure out, he might lose a lot-"

"Riku! Don't tell him that," Sora shouted.

"He's right. We could keep it secret I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't want to put any more stress on him," Tidus said. "Thanks guys." He walked out of the bathroom in much higher spirits.

"That was weird. Giving relationship advice. Never thought that would happen to us," Riku said.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for him. That used to me. That was hard to deal with. It was all I could think about," Sora admitted.

"Yes, but you have worked hard for me," Riku said, pulling him closer. Riku playfully bit at Sora's neck before finding a spot to suck on. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku. Suddenly, they both heard the bathroom door shut, indicating someone had come in. They forgot to lock it. It was their principal. They quickly broke apart, looking extremely embarrassed.

"I know you two boys are not skipping class," he said with a hateful look at both of them.

"Umm...No," Riku said. beginning to bail out of the bathroom.

"I think the both of you need to get back to class before I throw you out of my school," he said. Sora started to follow Riku, but was halted.

"I will walk you back to class. To make sure you get there," he said with an annoying smile that made Sora's temper rise.

"Whatever," he mumbled. They walked down the stairs and turned to the hallway where the computer room was. He opened the door to let himself in first. Sora had a feeling he was going to talk to the teacher.

"Ahem, Mrs.Billingsly," he cleared his throat, pretending as though he was only trying to attract the instructors attention when Sora knew he intended to have everyone hear what he was going to say. "I wanted to inform you that this student was in the upstairs bathroom for a while, apparently to busy having his neck sucked in the boy's bathroom," he said, grabbing Sora's head and tilting it so everyone could see the red mark Riku had left. Gasp and giggles erupted from the class. "I just wanted you to know where he was." He smiled at Sora before walking from the room, pleased with himself.

"Please sit down," the teacher said, not looking him in the eye. Sora fell into his seat and put his head down. He felt everyone's eyes on him. He wanted badly to hit that ignorant. He had no right to say that. But what could he do about.

Sora sat there until the bell rang, then he quickly left the room before the teacher could ask him to stay to talk. His third hour class was an Art class. It was a big room that Sora could easily find a spot alone to sit and ignore the rest of the class. They did not do much drawing because the teacher thought of his class as an analyzing art class. So basically, he lectured endlessly as people slept, then gave a test the next day. Since Sora missed the lecture yesterday, the teacher gave him notes and he did not have to take the test. He browsed the notes but decide to simply scribble on his desk as he thought about seeing Riku next hour, that is, if they could do it without getting caught. He was not sure his mom would be so lenient if he was suspended again.

When the bell rang, Sora made his way to his fourth hour class. It was an Biology class. He had the worst teacher too. He would usually sit around playing games on his computer then randomly give out work some days, then out of now where give notes, then expect them to complete an insanely hard test which everyone usually fails. Then yells about how he gave them all they needed to prepare. Sora walked up to the teacher and simply asked what they were doing.

"Nothing today," he said. "Oh, but here are some worksheets we did yesterday. You can go into the hall and do them if you want."

"Sure," Sora responded, intending to leave. He grabbed the worksheets, walked into the hall and then walked outside. He carefully made his way behind the building by the music room, feeling like the principal was just going to pop up any second.

"Sora," Rikku called. "I heard what happened second hour."

"Oh yeah. Can you believe he did that. He must hate me," Sora said, scanning for Riku.

"That was way out of control. I can't believe you could hold your temper through that, I would of freaked out," she said honestly.

"It wasn't easy. But then again, I think I might have been more embarrassed then angry," Sora said.

"Where is Riku?" she asked as she took a sit on the windowsill.

"I don't know. Maybe he got caught on the way. He said it was easy to get out. Is that him?" Sora asked.

"Umm. Yep, I think so. Why is he coming from over there?" Rikku asked. They watched as he walked up to them.

"Whew!" Riku exclaimed as he lied down on the ground.

"What happened?" Sora asked, sitting next to him.

"On my way here, the principal saw me walk outside, so I had to take a _huge_ detour. Hopefully he doesn't figure out," Riku stated, out of breath.

"Have you guys talked to Tidus today?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, this morning. Why?" Sora asked.

"I mean, since second hour," she said.

"No. Why, what happened?" Riku asked, getting anxious.

"He asked Wakka out," she stated.

"What? Really? He actually did it? That fast?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"What happened?" Riku asked sitting up.

"Wakka actually said yes. In front of everyone, like it was no big deal. It was amazing. No one could even respond to it because they were all speechless at his instant response. It was crazy," she said.

"That great," Sora said.

"He took your advice," Riku said. "I am actually surprised. I didn't see Wakka doing that."

"Well, this school sure has a lot to gossip about now. It seems like every class is gossip hour. The teachers are so irritable about it. No one is paying any attention," Rikku said.

"At least we don't have to feel so weird about being the only ones," Sora told Riku.

"Shit!" Rikku yelled, jumping off the windowsill. "He is a fucking stalker!" The principal was heading towards them. He had not seen them yet, but he was coming dangerously close.

"Are any of these windows open or unlocked?" Riku asked. They started to try all of them.

"This one is, but I need nails to open it. Rikku?" Sora asked. She quickly opened it up and climbed inside. Sora went next, then Riku. They closed the window and stayed down so he could not spot them. They could here footsteps from outside. They suddenly stopped, then took off again, growing fainter in the distance.

"That was close," Rikku said.

"Yes," a voice from behind Riku came.

"AHH!" Rikku screamed.

"What?" Sora yelled, feeling his heart pound a million times a second.

"Oh, sorry to frighten you," the woman said. It was the music teacher.

"Umm. Sorry about going through your window. We were just kind of...Hehe," Rikku said nervously.

"It's okay. I don't really mind. But I would prefer you use the door on your way out, if you don't mind," she said quietly.

"Sure," Rikku said as she started to walk toward the door in disbelief they were getting away with it.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Of course," she said absentmindedly as she walked back to her desk. They left the room and walked down the hallway farthest from where they thought the principal would be.

"That was a little weird. No wonder she doesn't have many classes," Rikku said.

"I thought you said she was not in there this hour," Sora said, looking at Riku.

"Well. The light was always off, I didn't know she sat in the dark," he responded.

"The bells going to ring in about five minutes," Rikku said. "I am going to head to my next class. See you guys later."

"Bye," Sora and Riku said together. Soon after the bell rang and Riku waved Sora off as the crowd came.

Sora's next two hours were long and enduring. He struggled through tons of homework and notes. When seventh hour finally arrived it had felt as though he was working for days. He stopped at his locker to throw everything in it, and quickly went down to the gym. Riku was already there. They had already started doing excerisizes. When they were finished the teacher pointed to the door outside, indicating to go out. Everyone filed outside and to the field. Riku and Sora started to walk the track until they got close to the hill to the forest, then they ran down it when no one was watching.

They stopped running when they got onto the trail.

"I am so sick of running today," Riku said. They strolled down the trail until they reached the turnoff point that seemed like it was starting to develop a path from being walked on. They reached the lake and both fell on the grass to relax.

"We should just skip tomorrow and come here," Sora said.

"Your mom would probably freak," Riku said.

"Maybe I can get into another fight that sounds justifiable. Then she wouldn't mind," Sora suggested.

"I don't know," Riku said, moving his hand to Sora's. Sora sat up to look at the water. He noticed something much bigger than a petal floating in the lake.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Huh? It looks like a fruit," Riku said.

"I don't see any trees with them," Sora said, looking up.

"I'm gonna get it," Riku said. He took off his shirt, and jumped in. He swam to the fruit and grabbed it, then swam back. He examined it carefully.

"Well, it is unlike any fruit I have ever seen," Sora said.

"I think I've heard of this. It's called a Papua fruit. It has a legend behind it," Riku said.

"Really?" Sora asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. They say that whoever you share it with, your lives will be intertwined for eternity. No matter what," Riku said, running a finger over it gently.

"That's awesome! Riku, we should do it!" Sora said.

"You want to?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Then, nothing will tear us apart," Sora said happily grabbing the fruit.

"It is just a legend," Riku reminded him as Sora took the first bite. It was very sweet.

"Well, then we have nothing to lose, right?" Sora said. Riku took the next bite.

"I suppose your right," he told him.

"I don't feel different," Sora said.

"Your such child," Riku stated at his remark. "What do you expect to happen?"

"Oh. I don't know," Sora said. They finished the fruit together, sharing the last piece in a kiss.

"Well, I hope it works," Sora said, scooting closer to Riku.

"Me too," Riku said, holding Sora close him as they watched the wind ripple the lake.

* * *

Okay, people, it is done. I hope I have made the resolution well enough. I have worked SO hard on this story. I know the insanely unexpected plot change was a little different, but I liked it better than simply going into what every one typically expected, so please understand. I hope you all have enjoyed this, even though it was quite a bit different then my other ones which were goofy. 

Thank you for all of the reviewers who have truly made writing this story much easier. The more reviews I get, the faster I find I can write. You all have been good inspirations. Specific people whom I very much would like to thank would be:

**Atheist**, who also has a majorly cool story called "Fight for their Hearts". This is an amazingly helpful reviewer!!!

**Top and Bottom**, who has a few funny stories, one of which is called "Undying Love". If you hate Kairi, you'll love his other one "The Heart of a Rogue". If you like Kairi, back away slowly.

**AkaShiChick**, this girl cracks me up. Your reveiws are always exciting to read because you always make them so vivid. Your fantastic! lol!


End file.
